Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress
by Neoraichu
Summary: The adventure continues as Tigress decides she wants both Master Siberia and Master Po in her life. But even if she gets both, will things go smoothly? Will there be a nice wedding? Not if Po's enemies have anything to say about it. Rated M for yuri relationships and sex. There is also other sex acts including masterbation.
1. Chapter 1

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigresss

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part I: The Passion of Flame

Master Shifu walked down the path towards the Dragon Grotto wondering why Master Siberia asked him to meet her there at the crack of dawn. When the waterfall came into view, he noted that Master Tigress was with her and the two of them were meditating naked under the falling cold water. He noted how peaceful the two of them looked as they sat cross-legged next to each other.

But then, he didn't really expect much less from a Master and her student who also happened to be deeply in love with each other. While such relationships were frowned on especially by the various martial arts councils, it was not unheard of.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," said Siberia calmly as she didn't even bother to look.

"And a good morning to you," he replied as he stopped at the edge of the water, "I gather you wish to speak to me about the progress of Tigress' training?"

"Indeed," she replied, "I believe it is time that she showed you the new form of chi control that I've been teaching her for the last month."

"Do you think I'm ready to do this on my own?" asked Tigress without looking, "The Golden Tiger Claws are back in my room..."

"You are ready to perform these maneuvers without those now," she answered, "I promise."

Tigress smiled as she opened her eyes and looked towards the serene form of Siberia.

"Very well," he said as he walked to the edge of the open field, "I'm sure that Tigress will perform well."

"Thank you Master," she replied as she stood and walked to the edge of the water. She spread her legs slightly as she took a stand and then put her hands before her open with the palms facing up.

"Now have your chi flow into your hands while visualizing the flames you want to appear," said Siberia evenly, "It will take a moment to don't be distressed if you don't feel it within a few seconds."

Shifu continued to watch. He wasn't really bothered by Tigress' state as he had seen her that way more than once over the years. He all but watched her grow up and become a fine young woman while he trained her in Kung Fu after all and he was all but her father in any way but blood.

Tigress' hand began to glow as the chi gathered in her palms. Then the glow shifted to misty balls of energy as they grew to the size of grapefruit. She crouched a bit as she spread her hands further apart. Then the balls of chi blossomed into crimson balls of flame.

"Very good," said Shifu, "I'm glad that you've made so much progress under your second Master."

"I simply built upon the foundation that you laid out for her," observed Siberia, "Now keep building them until they are both as large as your head."

Tigress nodded as the flames grew. They floated higher above the palms of her hands to keep her hands from being burnt in the increasing heat.

"Have you trained her how to throw them?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Siberia, "but I don't feel this is the right place to demonstrate that. Now that's good enough for the moment, sweet Tigress. Let the flames float up into the sky and disperse." She paused before she added, "I'm not quite convinced she's ready to absorb the chi constructs back into herself without harm, but I don't think there's a need to worry about taking time to replenish her chi reserves."

Master Shifu nodded.

"Now return to meditating with me," she said.

Tigress returned to sit cross legged besides Siberia.

"I shall look forward to the next benchmark in Tigress' training," he said as he turned to leave, "I'm sure that when the time comes, I will be quite proud to turn over the Jade Palace to Master Tigress."

"Hopefully that won't happen for many more years," replied Tigress.

"One can hope," he said as he walked back to the compound.

Several minutes passed before Tigress asked, "Is he out of earshot?"

Siberia nodded. Tigress jumped into her lap facing her second Master as she wrapped her arms about her chest and locked her feet behind her ass.

"AH!" she moaned, "I want you so bad!"

"Flame is the embodiment of passion," she replied, "and until you have full control, your needs shall grow after ever time you... MMMPPPHHH!"

Tigress cut her off with a full mouth kiss. She moaned into her mouth as she just went with the flow. In turn, Siberia embraced Tigress and the two of them shared tongue as part of the deep kiss. Some of the water hitting their bodies turned to steam from the heat of Tigress' passions. Some of Siberia's chi flowed from her body through their kiss into the body of Tigress as the kiss dragged on into a second minute.

Then the kiss broke off leaving them both panting, although Siberia's breath control made her pants almost soundless. Then she leaned forward to nibble at Tigress neck as she leaned her head to the side.

"As much as I love you," she purred, "This... lack of control... is embarrassing."

"You will gain full control in time," replied Siberia as she paused from her nibbles, "I promise. But still I value these moments we share like this..."

"Me too," replied Tigress with a blush.

Then Siberia stood, picking up Tigress with her. Then she walked over to the lush grass before she laid on her back and released Tigress. The smaller tigress turned about so that their faces were over the crotch of the other, and the two of them engaged in the oral pleasing of their partner without having to say anything more. Each wrapped their arms about the thighs of their partner as they thrust their tongues deep into the other's pussy.

"Mmm..." moaned Tigress.

Tigress' horny state was infectious as the two of them drew closer to climax, yet neither of them were distracted enough not to give their all to their partner. Their nether regions were rapidly growing warm and damp as they came closer to a state of sexual bliss.

Since Tigress was the hornier of the two, she had her orgasm first while Siberia did her best to suck and lick all of Tigress' juice down. Tigress paused from licking her Master as she couldn't focus on anything else besides her pants and moans of ecstasy. Her orgasm continued as Siberia wouldn't let up on her tongue deep inside Tigress.

Then she returned to giving oral satisfaction to Master Siberia.

"I wonder if the Dragon Warrior is impressed with your display?" mused Siberia.

"Well how should I know until he sees me do it?" she replied as she paused.

"He saw the whole thing," she answered, "In fact, he's still watching us right now."

"WHAT?!" cried Tigress as she raised her head and looked around.

"You didn't notice him in the bushes when we came in just before sunrise?"

"Wait!" she said with a horrible blush, "I had no idea he was here! He watched us strip this morning?! He watched us naked for hours?! He... he's watching us right now?!"

"Oh," she replied, "Since you didn't say anything, I didn't think you minded that he was observing us. I think he may well have learned a thing or two."

"PO!" she yelled as he jumped from the brush and ran.

"So I take it that's not normal proceedures?"

"Well no, it's not!" snapped Tigress.

"When I was a child, I secretly watched Grand Master Yak practice," said Siberia, "I suspected later than he knew, but he never said anything. His techniques, his grace, his tranquility were all marvels to behold. I would go off on my own later to practice everything I saw him do."

"It's not quite the same," replied Tigress softly.

"It's because of him that I trained so hard to be the best Kung Fu Master I could possible be."

She leaned her head back down before she added, "I'll have to speak with him about this later." Her tongue returned to her second Master's pussy even as she returned to eating out Tigress. Then a few minutes passed before she paused to ask, "Is there anyone else watching us, Master?"

"No," she replied, "We are now here alone."

"Perfect," sighed Tigress in relief.

...

Later in the Student Hall

...

"Po?" asked Monkey as he looked at Tigress and Siberia standing just behind her, "I think he's taking his post-training pre-lunch nap."

"Perhaps we should speak later," began Siberia.

"No," mused Tigress as she stepped towards his door, "Now is as good a time as any."

"Good luck with that," said Monkey as he left.

She paused at his door when she heard him making sounds from within. If she wasn't next to the door, she might have dismissed the sounds as wind or perhaps his snores.

"Oh Tigress," he sighed, "I want to be with you... uh... so bad. You're so beautiful... uh... I so want to marry you."

Tigress blinked before she quietly opened the door just a little. She was surprised to see him with his hand on his cock as he lay back with his eyes shut tight. He was stroking himself, and judging by how erect he was, he was going at a good pace.

"Why can't I just tell you how much I love you?" he moaned softly.

She grinned as she slipped the door open more silently and just slipped into the room. Siberia blinked as she came in just behind and just as quietly.

"Do you think she has feelings for you?" whispered Tigress into his ear.

"I sure hope she... huh?!" he said as his eyes snapped open. When he looked into her eyes, he leaned slightly towards her just as his cock erupted in creamy white streams. Tigress blinked as he shot her as well as creaming his own chest and face for several seconds.

"I suppose I had that coming," sighed Tigress.

"I'm so sorry," he panted as his stream slowed and shortly stopped.

"Well I guess I can't be angry about this," she said.

"Been there long?" he asked after an awkward pause of a few seconds.

"So... you want to marry me?" she asked.

"It's not the most awkward marriage proposal I've ever heard of," said Siberia.

She reached down and removed his hand from his cock before she said, "Well, it's kind of sudden. Would you mind if I took a little time to think about it?"

"Uh... sure!" he said, "Take all the time you need."

To his surprise, she gripped his cock with her own paw and began stroking it. His cock was barely starting to soften before it snapped back to being fully rigid.

"Well, I shall not interrupt any further," said Siberia as she backed out and closed the door.

"I've been thinking about this for years," he said softly, "It just never seemed like a good time to ask."

"And I've been thinking about you for years too," she replied as she pumped his dick, "But until I met Master Siberia, I was never sure if I'd ever be able to admit those."

"Oh that feels so good," he moaned.

"But I'm deeply in love with Siberia," she said softly, "and you. I've secretly been in love with you longer. Ever since you showed yourself to be so good as both the Dragon Warrior... and as my friend."

"So you're torn between us?" he asked panting, "Not sure if you can love us both?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me how much you love Siberia. I'm just so happy that you love me too. Marrying you would make me the happiest... oh my..."

This time, she was back enough so that his second cumming didn't get on her this time.

"I'll meet you in the bath in a few minutes," she said as she stood.

"Okay," he replied.

...

A few minutes later

...

Po walked undressed towards the bath area when he heard two females speaking. He was in such a hurry that he hadn't bothered to clean off any of the cum he had creamed himself with. There was also the sounds of licking.

"I've never tasted a male's cream before," said Siberia softly.

"Me neither," replied Tigress.

He risked peeking in the door to see Siberia and Tigress already in the bath, and that Siberia was in the process of licking the other's face clean.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still... busy with your Master," he said as he started to turn around.

"No!" said Tigress sharply, "I asked you both to be here so I can say something... to you both."

He nodded as he came in. She gestured for him to come closer, so he walked to the edge of the tub.

"I will marry you, Master Po," she said as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled as he looked for a reaction from Siberia, but her face wasn't readable.

"But on one condition," she added.

"What's that?" he asked as he leaned closer to Tigress.

She took his hand as she replied, " **You have to marry Master Siberia too!** " Then she turned her head to look into Siberia's eyes as she used her other hand to take her second Master's hand as well. "Call me selfish," she added, "But I want to have BOTH of you in my life and my love!"

Then she jerked Po's hand making him fall into the tub with the two of them. When he came up, he found himself with his eyes locked onto the gaze of Siberia.

"I guess I have to think about this now," he replied.

"That I must agree with," said Siberia.

"You know the law lets a man take more than one wife as long as he has the means to support them both," said Tigress as she looked between them.

' _I know Tigress loves me,_ ' thought Po, ' _but how could Siberia love me?_ '

' _I know Tigress loves me,_ ' thought Siberia, ' _but how could Po love me?_ '

Tigress leaned closer to him as she licked some of his cream from his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part II: On a Chair of Three Legs

Tigress found that Siberia was already up before sunrise and had run up and down the stairs leading to the Jade Palace four times. She decided that her second Master could use the company to she joined her as well. The two spent the time without speaking a word to the other.

"So Master," she said at last, "Would you be willing to marry the Dragon Warrior?"

"I would love to," she replied, "if that would make you happy. But I don't know... does Po want to marry me?"

"I don't understand," said Tigress as the two of them stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I've never given him... any reason to love me," she said awkwardly.

"But he already thinks you're awesome!" gushed Tigress, "It's not much of a leap from that... to feeling love for you."

"You don't think I intimidate him because of my size and strength?" she replied, "and the fact my element is ice?"

"Oh," she mused, "I don't think you have that much of an effect on him. I know that you were raised among monks who just saw you as another one of the boys, but... things will be different here."

"If this doesn't work because of me..."

"I know," interrupted Tigress, "If you two had a date, I'm sure you both would find common ground!"

"Without you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll help you set the date up," she mused as she scratched her chin, "I think Mister Ping would like to know that his son is going to have two good wives to help look after his noodle shop."

"I suppose so..."

She slipped closer to kiss Siberia on the cheek as she whispered, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who can melt your heart if you're willing to give Po a chance." She nuzzled her cheek as she added, "He tends to have that effect on me."

"For you, my love," she replied as she kissed Tigress' cheek in return, "I shall do my best to find a reason for Po to like me... maybe even love me."

"That's all I can ask for Master," she replied.

"Well now that we've warmed up," said Siberia changing the subject, "It's time for you to continue practicing channeling you Chi into manifesting and controlling flames shall we?"

Tigress nodded.

...

Now that Tigress' skills had so increased since she started training under Master Siberia, Po felt he needed to up his own training regime in order to keep up to the standards of the Dragon Warrior. While he worked and fought at the side of the Furious Five, he always had his own reputation as the Dragon Warrior to uphold. He was almost relieved that he failed to become the Celestial Phoenix as well, as that was almost too much work to even think about. He was perfectly content to just remain as one of the guardians of the Valley of Peace.

So he was spending at least the morning hours in the Training Hall working on the various machines and stations. It seemed almost too quiet without the others of the Furious Five there training as well. In fact, Tigress and Siberia weren't even there when he had breakfast that morning. He risked peaking into their rooms to see that neither of them were still in bed either... alone or together.

He paused to sigh as he often thought about sharing a cot with Tigress. She just never seemed receptive to the idea even though she just accepted his marriage proposal. But a thought kept nagging at the back of his mind: _What if Master Siberia refuses to marry me after all? Will Tigress choose me over her? What reason does she have to love me?_

So he kept practicing his punches and kicks against the wooden warrior dummies. They were always good training for when he had to deal with multiple attackers at close range.

"Po?" asked Tigress.

He jumped because he didn't notice her approach.

"Oh hey Tigress," he replied as he turned to face her.

"So," she said, "Have you considered my proposal?"

"To marry you if I also marry Master Siberia?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I want to," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "but..."

"You're worried that she won't agree?"

"Uh... yeah... How did you know?" he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Because she's worried that you'll refuse to marry her," answered Tigress.

"Why would I refuse her?" he asked, "She's totally awesome. Almost as awesome as you."

"I think the two of you just need a chance to spend some time together," she replied, "and I'm sure you'll discover what you both have in common."

"Besides the fact we both love you?"

"Yeah," she said, "Besides that."

"So..."

"I'm going to arrange for the two of you to have a date!" she said enthusiastically.

"A date?"

"Yes," she replied, "I want you two to have a date together without me along."

"Uh... sure," he answered, "I'd love to give Master Siberia a chance."

"Great!" she purred, "I just need a day or two to set things up with your father..."

"Hmm," he said, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"What?" she asked, "Don't you think Mister Ping would approve of Master Siberia?"

"That's the problem," he replied, "He might have his own ideas on how to get the two of us to get along."

"Oh I think you're worrying too much about your father's plans," she replied, "He shouldn't have a problem with his son having two wives to help with the restaurant."

"I guess he won't," he said.

"Don't worry," replied Tigress as she patted his shoulder, "I'll arrange everything."

He nodded.

...

Tigress paused at the door to Master Shifu's room.

"Master Shifu?" she asked at last.

"Yes Tigress?" he replied.

"May I take a few moments of your time?"

"Yes," he said, "Please come in."

She entered to see him sitting cross-legged in meditation.

"What can I help you with?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"You've... dated before," she said awkwardly, "Right?"

"If you count Mei Ling and the romance I had with her," he mused, "Indeed."

"I told Po and Master Siberia that I would set them up for a date," she replied, "If the two of them spend time together, I'm sure that they'll find a reason to be as happy with each other as they are with me."

"I see," he said, "So you think I can help you with this?"

She nodded.

"Very well," he agreed, "Since I helped raise you as well as train you, I would be honored to help you move into the next phase of your life."

"Thank you so much!" replied Tigress as she hugged him tight.

"A little too much," he said calmly.

"Oh sorry Master," she said as she let him go.

"Now I'm sure I can help you with some money from the Jade Palace treasury," he said, "but you'll need to arrange things for this date on your own."

"Of course Master," she said as she stood and turned to go.

"I hope that you can get them to get along," he replied, "Marriage is best as a partnership of all involved. That's something I don't think Mei Ling ever learned back in the day."

"You've always looked after me like your own," she said softly, "and I will always be grateful for that."

"Besides, someone has to keep Po in line after I retire and turn over the Jade Palace to you."

"With three Masters like me, Siberia and Po, I'm sure we'll keep training new Masters in Kung Fu for a long time."

He smiled as she left though he didn't let her see it.


	3. Chapter 3

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part III: I would date with you!

Tigress made the final adjustments to Siberia's red silk suit. While it would have been more appropriate to have a red silk dress, none were available in her Master's size on such short notice. She had to admit that even in the most manly suit, she still looked pretty good. But then Tigress was used to dressing as a Kung Fu Master, and not as a lady.

"Do I look alright?" asked Siberia as she looked at her arms.

"You look great!" she replied, "I'm sure Po will find it just fine!"

Siberia didn't look entirely convinced of that.

"I'm sure you'll like what I found for Po as well," she continued. After all, she had just come from getting Po measured and set up in his black silk suit. It required a bit of tailoring to accommodate his gut, but she felt the sash helped to keep it all together. It had been a long week since Tigress set out to get Po and Siberia to their date and she was sure they would hit it off. She even convinced to let them have the restaurant to themselves... although it was after hours when there wasn't going to be any customers anyways. But still, she was sure that the candles she choose, the fine food and the time they would spend together would make magic happen between them.

"I wish you had gone to such an expense for this," said Siberia as she looked at herself in the full length polished silver mirror.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "Master Shifu was more than happy to help make this all happen." Tigress sensed her Master's nervousness and couldn't remember her ever being so nervous about anything.

"So what should I talk to him about?" she asked as she looked back into Tigress' eyes.

"Well start with what you know," said Tigress with a smile, "Kung Fu. See where it goes from there."

She nodded as she slipped on her black fingerless leather gloves and strapped them about her wrists.

"There," she said, "You're all set. Now go down to Mister Ping's noodle restaurant and I'm sure Po will be waiting there for you. Break a leg."

"Why do people think saying that will bring good luck?"

"That's a good question," mused Tigress, "I hadn't really thought about it." She paused before she added, "I'll be waiting here for you when you're done." She had rented rooms at the inn for the two of them when there date was over. It saved on the walk all the way back to the palace and she wondered if they would wind up together. Or perhaps she would spend the night with one of them.

Siberia nodded as she headed to the door. Looking over her shoulder at Tigress' smile, she nodded and walked out as she closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall, went down the stairs, and strolled past the desk until she was out in the street. Then she turned up the street towards the restaurant.

But she paused and looked around. She had a sudden feeling that someone was watching her, but the feeling passed quickly. Then she looked up and noticed that Tigress was watching her from the window. Tigress watched her until she came to the restaurant and then closed the window once Siberia was ready to enter. As she expected, Po and his father were both waiting just inside so Mister Ping could show them to their seats.

As a gentleman, Po seated her first and than seated himself while Mister Ping went to the kitchen for the first course.

"How are you this evening, Master Siberia?" he asked to break the ice.

"I am well," she replied, "and how are you?"

"I'm great!" he answered, "Thanks for asking."

She nodded as Mister Ping brought out bowls of egg flower soup with crunchy wantons for them. He also brought out a nice silver tea pot and a few proper tea cups for them to drink from.

"I've been reading the Jade Palace scrolls," she said as she sought to find something to speak about, "There's been a few references to Seven Impossible Moves. Have you heard of those?"

"Oh yes," he replied, "Those are moves used by the renegade Kung Fu Master called Fenghuang."

"Fenghuang?"

"She's an owl master who was part of the Furious Five set up by Grand Master Oogway."

"Why is she a renegade?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh, she was a true martial arts master," he answered, "but with her great skill and power came great ego. She felt that she should rule the Jade Palace instead of Oogway, but when he tried to trick her into an inescapable iron prison, she fled the battle and went into hiding for a number of years until Oogway passed away."

"Well if she can do these things," mused Siberia, "then they aren't exactly impossible."

"I've kinda wondered about that myself."

" **They were called impossible because before I mastered them, they had never been done!** " snapped someone from the roof.

They looked up to see an owl staring down at them. Next to them was Tigress apparently unconscious and tied from her mouth down to her ankles.

"FENGHUANG!" called Po.

" **And by the way, I've expanded my repertoire of Impossible Moves by five!** "

"Ah, I thought you already knew seven."

" **DOLT!** " she snapped, " **That means I know a total of twelve Impossible Moves now!** " Then she paused as if she noticed Siberia for the first time. " **Oh, she's a big one,** " she mused, " **So tell me who your little friend here is?** "

"Oh!" he replied as he gestured to the white tigress, "This is Master Siberia from the Northern Shaolin Temple!" Then he gestured to the owl as he said, "And this is Master Fenghuang, Mistress of the Impossible Moves."

"I am honored to meet you," said Siberia.

" **Likewise,** " she replied, " **I'm sorry to interrupt your... moment. But I have business with the Dragon Warrior. Since we just met, I'll let you leave in one piece.** "

"A generous offer," said the white tigress, "but you are making threats against someone I may well marry. Besides that, you are holding my number one student hostage."

" **Oh my,** " she mused, " **I pity you for having to put up with this oaf. Goodness knows that I've had to put up with him. But... uh... I thought Tigress' master was Shifu.** "

"He is her primary master," she replied, "I am her second Master."

" **Fine!** " she snapped, " **But I won't promise that I'll go easy on you!** "

"I expect no less."

" **Now for a little reminder of what we once had,** " she cooed, " **THUNDERING WIND HAMMER!** " An emerald green blast flew from her wing destroying the table and place settings as Po and Siberia lept away from it.

"Hey!" shouted Mister Ping from the kitchen, "That stuff costs money you know!"

" **SILENCE FOOL!** " growled the owl, " **Or we'll find out just how much money it will cost to replace you!** "

"Hey!" objected Po, "That's not a nice thing to say!"

" **No one said I was nice!** " she said as she began building a ball of flame between her cupped wings, " **And now for the second little reminder! MONGOLIAN FIREBALL!**" She hurled the powerful fireball directly at Po.

But then a wall of ice sprang up as Siberia shouted, " **Great Wall of Ice!** "

The fireball hit the wall and annihilated it, leaving a great cloud of steam in its place.

" **Oh, an ice master!** " cooed the owl, " **I've never seen one in person before. Well it's common wisdom that fire trumps ice sister!** "

"I hope for your sake that Tigress isn't hurt!" growled Po and Siberia as one.

" **Stereo,** " mused Fenghuang as she picked up Tigress by the ropes with one foot, " **I take it you both care about her?** "

"I love her!" they said before they glanced at each other.

"Well I have a little surprise for you!" said Siberia as she performed the same maneuver just done by Fenghuang, " **THUNDERING WIND HAMMER!** " The emerald green bolt caused her to leap upwards to avoid the blast, releasing her grip on Tigress in the process.

" **HOW DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!** " cried the owl in distress.

But it was all a ruse to let Siberia leap to the roof and leap out to the street after she grabbed Tigress on the way by.

"I guess those Impossible Moves aren't as impossible as they used to be," remarked Po.

"I had no qualms with you until you attacked and tied up my sweet Tigress!" called Siberia as she held Tigress in her arms.

" **It's nothing personal!** " retorted the owl, " **She's just one of my enemies among the new Furious Five!** " Then her face darkened as she said, " **But no matter, I'll just have to neutralize you while I'm destroying the Dragon Warrior!** "

"Siberia!" called Po, "I'll keep Fenghuang busy until Tigress is safe!"

She nodded as she sprint down the street.

" **Not so fast!** " she shouted as she flung another Mongolian Fireball after her. But Po intercepted with his own hastily flung Mongolian Fireball. It seemed like only a second before Siberia and Tigress were out of sight.

"I've learned some new moves myself, Fenghuang!" he called, "Let me show you a few of them! GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!" He slapped his hands together firing a golden wave of chi right at the owl.

But she used her wing to both cover her eyes as well as deflect the brunt of the attack harmlessly upwards.

" **Not bad!** " she called, " **but not good enough to save you! But now it's time to school you in some of the other Impossible Moves you've never seen before!** "

"I used to think you were awesome!" he called, "so bring it!"

" **Nothing personal, but you're just getting in the way of my greatness!** " she called, " **No one can be better than ME!** "

"Well someone has to show you that you aren't the best at everything!"

" **Oh, and I suppose that's going to be YOU?!** "

"I guess it has to be!" he called as he took a defensive stance.

She just laughed as she launched a volley of her wing blades at him. He face planted in order to have the attack pass over him although she seemed amused by his defense. She landed on his back making the ground shatter around him and him grunt from the force of her blow. Then she shot back into the air.

" **That's the Great Earth Stomp!**" she cooed, " **Like it?!** "

"I'm mildly impressed," he groaned from the ground.

" **Well I have plenty more where that come from!** " she called as she watched him lay there, but she turned her head around to see that the white tigress was already coming back without Tigress. " **Now I'll take a moment to deal with you, Northern Shaolin Master!** "

She flung a volley of wing blades at Siberia, but she calmly shot them out of the air with her own volley of short ice spears she fired from her open palms.

" **Pity we didn't meet under other circumstance,** " she cooed, " **I could have taught you a lot more than Shifu or any of the Furious Five could ever have!** "

"I'm not sure I would be willing to pay the price you'd charge for those lessons!" she retorted.

" **I hope you enjoyed your date with Po because it shall be your last!** " she called as she hurled spears of flame from her wings at Siberia, " **INFERNO SPEARS!** "

She counted with a huge volley of icy arrows as she called back, "ONE HUNDRED ICE ARROWS!" The two volleys met half way negating each other in a huge cloud of steam. For a moment, Fenghuang lost sight of Siberia in all the sudden fog. Then she realized that the white tigress was right under her when she called out, "RISING DRAGON FIST!" She shot up from below as her fist was sheathed in fire. It made a column of fire that followed behind her leap. The owl barely got out of the way in time to only have a couple of primary flight feathers singed.

" **FOOL!** " she called. Then the two called as one, " **MONGOLIAN FIREBALL!** " The two blasts met between them blasting them both back. They flew a good block away before them both crashed into the ground.

" **Damn you!** " cursed Fenghuang as she shakily stood, " **I'll get you both for this!** "

Po and Siberia were regaining their feet even as the owl shot off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part IV: Confessions

As Po approached Siberia, he realized that she had taken more from the Mongolian Fireball explosion than he saw at first. She was smoking, her silk outfit was ruined and she looked like she was singed over a large area of her body. In fact, her outfit was still smoldering. It didn't look like she was recovering as quickly as Fenghuang had.

"Master Siberia," he called, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm alright," she replied.

"You don't look so good," he said as he came up to her.

"Ah," she moaned, "This outfit... Tigress paid so much for it... It's ruined."

"There's something I don't get," he asked, "If you never heard of the Seven Impossible Moves, how did you do two of them?"

"Wait!" she called as she started running back towards the Inn, "That's not important right now. When I left Tigress back in the room, I didn't have time to untie her before I came back to help you."

"Oh, that is important!" he called as he followed.

She ripped off the part of the suit that were still burning to some degree or another as she ran. He noticed just how much of her body was damaged by the flames as she did so.

"But really," he said, "What you did was nuts! Why did you counter the Mongolian Fireball of Fenghuang with another?"

"A calculated risk," she answered, "I deduced that once I got close to her, she would think I would try to counter her fireball with an ice attack because we were too close to use the Thundering Wind Hammer. She thought that her fireball would overwhelm any ice attack I could counter with, and she was right. So I fought fire with fire. She wasn't ready for that."

"That's awesome!"

Siberia ran through the door into the lobby as Po followed. She passed the desk without a word, went up the stairs and burst into the room where Po saw Tigress squirming around on the bed.

"Mmmppphhh!" she moaned as Siberia approached her.

"Just a second, my love!" replied the white tigress as she started working on freeing up Tigress' mouth.

"You should have seen it!" said Po excitedly, "It was an amazing battle! Fenghuang attacked us, but we drove her away! You should have seen Siberia! She did both the Thundering Wind Hammer and the Mongolian Fireball techniques! It was totally awesome!"

Tigress raised her eyebrows.

"It was nothing special," replied Siberia as she freed Tigress' mouth.

"Master!" blurt out Tigress, "You're burned! What happened?!"

"Well she and Fenghuang exchanged Mongolian Fireballs at point blank range!" replied Po, "I still don't know how she performed those when she said before she didn't even know what they were!"

"Siberia?!" she asked as the white tigress began undoing the rest of the ropes binding her.

"I'm so sorry," replied Siberia, "but... there's something I should have told you months ago."

"You can learn a technique by seeing it done once," she interrupted, "Right?"

Siberia nodded slowly.

"So... you're just like me?!" asked Po, "That's so AWESOME!"

"No," she replied as she looked away from Tigress, "It's my... shame."

"What?!"

"Ever since Grand Master Yak realized I could do this, he warned me that I would be tempted to learn techniques without understanding them. I would always be... vulnerable to being lazy, arrogant and too proud. So I trained harder than anyone else at the Temple so they wouldn't think I was special. That I learned every technique I know by hard work instead of just watching someone else do it."

"Hey!" protested Po, "I'm not... uh..."

"Lazy, arrogant and proud?" replied Tigress, "Oh, you've had your moments with those alright. I used to be jealous of how easily everything came to you. How you got so much with so little effort. But since I met Siberia, I realized it was just an excuse for how much I needed to improve." Once her arms were loose, she pulled Siberia into a hug.

"I should have..."

"But you shouldn't be ashamed of your talents, Master!" said Tigress as she hugged her tighter.

"I guess have have something else in common with Master Po after all."

"Now let's get you out of those burnt clothes so I can start fixing you up," said Tigress as she began removing the rest of the silk clothes.

"I'm so sorry about..."

"I don't care about the clothes!" blurt out Tigress, "All that matters to me is that you're alright!"

"Well you two look like you want to be alone..." said Po as he turned to leave.

"Will you marry us both?!" she asked suddenly as Siberia finished unbinding her.

Siberia looked to Po for his answer.

"Yes!" he replied.

"And are you okay with marrying Po?" asked Tigress as she looked to her second Master.

"Yes!" she answered.

Tigress beckoned Po to come over as she hugged the two of them tightly.

...

Later that night

...

Po lay in his cot thinking about the day he just had. The date with Siberia and the battle with Fenghuang. How Siberia had confessed her little secret even though neither him nor Tigress thought it was as nearly as shameful as Siberia did. In fact, he was even more impressed with the white tigress than he was before.

"Po?" asked Tigress from the hallway, "Are you still awake?"

"Sure," he replied.

"May I come in?"

"Sure!" he answered.

Much to his surprise, she came in wearing nothing.

"Tigress?!" he asked.

"Master Siberia is resting now," she said, "The medicine I used to treat her burns works best while sleeping."

"And why are you..."

"I've been waiting years for this," she replied, "Please mate with me."

"Woah!" he said, "I've been dreaming about a moment like this!"

"So you will?" she asked awkwardly, "You want to?"

"SURE!" he replied as he pulled off his pants and tossed them into the corner, "Come here!"

She walked over as she said, "This is my first time."

"I know. This is a first for me too."

"I've read the scrolls from the archive about this," she said as she stepped up to the side of the cot.

"They have scrolls for this?!"

She nodded.

"Wow, maybe I should have spent more time reading them!" he said before he paused, "So... what should I do?"

"You don't need to do anything yet," she replied as she moved to the end of the cot and reached out for his cock.

"Okay. I can do... nothing."

She smiled as she pulled his dick out and began licking it. With each pass of her tongue, he got a little more erect.

"This feels great," he sighed.

Once he was fairly hard, she took his cock into her mouth and began sucking it. She used one of her paws to fondle his balls as she did so.

"Oh wow!" he moaned.

She looked into his eyes as she took his erection deeper into her mouth and sucked it harder.

"Ah!" he groaned, "I can't hold back much longer!"

But she just waited until he dumped his load down her throat. She swallowed as fast as it came. Then she leaned back when he was done cumming.

"That was awesome!" he said, but then he blinked when Tigress climbed onto the end of the cot over his gut. "So... what'cha doin?"

"Now I want to mate with you!" she purred as she used her hand to line up his cock with her pussy, "You don't mind that I'm the top, do you?"

"No!" he said, "I'm totally cool with that!"

So she settled down on this throbbing shaft. With his dick as wet as it was, it slipped into her vagina rather easily. Slowly at first, his cock penetrated her inch by inch. She moaned softly as he slipped into her. He reached out to grip her shoulders to keep her steady as she began to move up and down on him. She in turn rested her hands on his chest.

"Am I doing this right?" she panted.

"Awesome!" he replied.

She panted as she rode him faster and bounced up and down on his loins as his cock repeatedly worked her vagina.

"Oh Po!" she moaned, "I love you!"

"I love you!" he replied, "I think I'm gonna go again!"

"Then I want your seed inside me!" she replied as she rode his cock lower.

He gripped her shoulders tighter as he blew his second wad right up into her. She leaned back as she felt him and let out a deep moan. As soon as he was finished, she went back to riding his cock again. She wouldn't stop until she came too. By the time she was done, he would have blown his wad for a third time before she orgasmed her second time. they would both be too tired to move, so she spent the night sleeping on his gut.

She woke up well before him, and found that she had slept in past sunrise. Siberia was already awake and not in her room, so she looked out he window to see her already stretching for her morning run. Dressing hastily, she went outside to greet her second master.

"How are you this morning?" she asked as she dashed out the front door of the Inn.

"Well enough," she replied, "Did your mating with Po go well?"

"How did..." she spluttered, "Oh, I guess we got a bit loud last night?"

She nodded.

"It was wonderful!" she gushed, "I can't wait for you to mate with him as well!"

"Do you think he would like that?" asked Siberia quietly.

"I'm sure he'll think it's awesome!"

"That's his favorite word," she asked, "isn't it?"

She nodded.

"About what I said last night..."

But Tigress came over and hugged her tightly as she said, "I don't care about that!" She kissed her on the cheek as she said, "You work harder at training than almost anyone I've ever met! The fact you study so hard and train so much to justify your own gift... I just love you for it that much more! My training has shown me that you fully understand everything you know about Kung Fu, and that's why you've taught me so much about it!"

"Good," she purred, "Would you mind joining me for the run up and down the Jade Palace steps this morning?"

"I would be so honored!"

Siberia smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part V: Trial of the Celestial Phoenix

After their morning run of the stairs, Tigress and Siberia returned to their quarters at the Jade Palace. Oddly enough, Master Shifu was waiting there for them.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," said Siberia.

"Good morning to you as well," he replied, "May I take a moment of your time?"

"Of course," she answered, "How can I help you?"

He held up three needles with red wood grips and a fair sized eye-hole at the end.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Tigress.

"Is what necessary?" asked Siberia.

"The test of the Celestial Phoenix," said Master Shifu.

"Celestial Phoenix?" asked Siberia, "I'm not quite familiar with that."

"It's a test that's supposed to be impossible," she replied.

"If one passes the test," he added, "One is supposed to be recognized as the perfect Kung Fu Master."

"That alone would be impossible," mused the white tigress.

"Still there was no Dragon Warrior before the Universe chose him," he answered, "So it has become a fairly standard test."

"I would be honored to try," she said, "What must I do?"

"Using only your feet, you kick one needle up, kick the second after the first, and then kick the third through the eye of the second in such a way as to perfectly split the shaft of the first."

"That would require extraordinary precision."

He nodded. "Let's go out to the courtyard so you can try," he added as he walked towards an open area. As he walked, he turned over the three needles for Siberia to examine.

She took one needle at a time and balanced it on one of her fingers first by the ring, second by the point and thirdly around the middle where the weight was even on both sides.

"So the only limitation is that I must use kicks?" she asked at last.

Shifu and Tigress nodded as they reached the open area.

"Consider today as practice," he said, "It doesn't officially count unless one of the Council is here to see it. Of course, if you do it for us, I'm sure one of the Council will gladly come out here for an official trail."

Siberia nodded. Taking the needles in one hand, she moved herself into the Crane Stance. This caused Shifu and Tigress to raise an eyebrow. Taking the first needle, she kicked it straight up with a slow spin on it. Then she kicked the second with a slightly faster spin. Finally, she kicked the last needle straight up with great speed.

Time itself seemed to slow as the third needle threaded the second one perfectly. Then they watched as the two needle points from the first and third met. The third needle split the first needle right up the shaft.

"Did she do it?!" asked Tigress.

Master Shifu darted forward to catch the falling needles, but Siberia already said, "No. I failed."

"How can you tell?"

"The needle was not split cleanly," she replied, "It's only split about two thirds of its length."

"She's right," said Shifu, "but that was amazing for someone who never took this test before."

"If I practice for about ten more years," she mused, "I may well stand a chance of passing."

Tigress hugged her as she said, "That would be amazing!"

"Yes," said Shifu, "To have both the Dragon Warrior and the Celestial Phoenix here... that would make Grand Master Oogway's spirit so proud." He paused to add, "I would be so proud. Hopefully I can keep out of retirement long enough so that I can see that day with my own eyes."

Tigress smiled.

"By the way," asked Shifu as he looked about, "Have you seen Po yet?"

"No," replied Tigress, "We left early to run the stairs. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still sleeping it off back at the Inn."

"Sleep it off? Did he get drunk?"

"No..." she answered awkwardly, "He agreed to marry us both... so he and I..."

"Stop," he said quickly, "If you're about to say what I think, then I don't need that image in my mind!"

Tigress suppressed a giggle at Shifu's apparent distress. "It's not that bad," she replied, "and besides, you may well... interrupt us after we're married."

"Still don't want to think about it!"

Siberia looked expressionless as Tigress began to giggle.

"Now would you kindly bring Po back up here?" asked Shifu, "I want to get to the training of Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Viper and Master Crane until you get him back here."

Tigress and Siberia nodded. He turned to go to the Training Hall while they headed for the stairs.

"He seemed a bit put off," noted Siberia.

"Well, he practically raised me like a father," she replied.

"And no father wants to think about their daughter becoming sexually active?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked down, "It's something like that."

After that, the two of them went down the stairs in silence. But at the bottom of the stairs, Siberia stopped. She used an underhand signal for Tigress to stop as well.

"What is it?" asked Tigress quietly.

"We are being watched by snow leopards," she replied softly, "There's five of them. I don't think they know that I've detected them yet."

"Snow leopards?" she asked as she walked to her, "Could they be the flunkies of Junjie?"

"I take it you know this one?"

"Oh yes," she replied, "He tried to take over the Jade Palace by preying on Po's nature and threw everyone out at the first chance. It was a dark day when I thought we'd never return."

"I see," she said, "but I take it things turned out well?"

She nodded as she said, "It's kind of complicated, but Po learned the Golden Lotus Clap, he defeated Junjie while he was blind, and Junjie was sent to prison along with his minions."

"They got out, I take it?"

"Knowing him," she mused, "It's quite possible. He later returned pretending to be the ghost of Oogway and set Po in charge of he Jade Palace. But he convinced Po to mellow out and all of our training suffered for it. But then Junjie made the mistake of saying something Oogway would never have said, so Shifu and Po defeated him and his minions once more."

"Could he be back for some new revenge plan?"

"That's the most likely reason," she replied, "So we better keep on our guard until we know for sure."

Siberia nodded. "Well it looks like they don't have orders to attack," she said, "They think they are beyond perception range. There is no maneuvering to attack us."

"I'm worried about Po," said Tigress, "If they catch Po sleeping, who knows what they will do to him." She paused to think, and then said "They don't know you, Master. I can lead them on a wild goose chase around town while you make sure Po is alright. Junjie probably isn't around yet if his minions are spying on me."

"Just be careful," said Siberia as the two of them split up.

"With what I've learned from you, they will get some rude surprises if they try anything with me."

As they split up, Siberia quickly realized that in fact all five snow leopards had followed Tigress. They didn't seem to think she was worth following at all. Once she wasn't being tracked, she headed off for the Inn. She slipped in the door and darted up the stairs past the startled goat behind the desk.

"I'm here to see a guest," she said as she passed up the stairs.

She could hear Po snoring long before she entered his room, so she came over and shook him by the shoulders.

"Five more minutes mommy," he said half asleep.

"Po!" she said in his face, "Get up! Tigress is being followed by five snow leopards! She suspects they are the minions of Master Junjie!"

He sat bolt upright as he said, "Junjie?! Here?! Now?!"

"Tigress didn't think he would be in the Village yet if his minions were only spying on her, but she was concerned what would happen if they caught you sleeping."

"Nothing good," he said with a shudder.

"Get dressed as fast as you can," she said as she kicked his trousers to him from the corner of the room, "We have to get to Tigress before they try something with her."

He nodded as he slipped his pants on.

"If this hadn't come up, I'd tell you that Master Shifu wants to see you at the Palace for training as soon as possible."

"No surprises there," he muttered, "I just hope that Fenghuang isn't already coming back for a rematch as well."

"One can hope not," answered Siberia.


	6. Chapter 6

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part VI: Tiger and Owl

After she left Siberia, Tigress began leading her stalkers about the Village. She just hoped that Po wasn't found by them sleeping before Siberia did. Knowing Junjie, she figured that getting kidnapped would be the least of his problems. But the snow leopards shadowing her were hard to track because of the distance and the fact they were all good at moving stealthily.

' _Maybe if I head over to the open market,_ ' she thought, ' _The crowd there might discourage pursuit. After all, I'm sure Junjie ordered his lackeys not to be seen. The area is just too open even if they jumped from rooftop to rooftop._ '

So she headed off in that direction. She was still avoiding the Inn in case Siberia was having problems getting Po up and moving as she knew he could be quite the sound sleeper... especially after a busy day... or night.

She had finally got up the nerve to mate with Po, and felt that it was worth the long wait. It was worth the embarrassment of reading sex manual scrolls buried deep in the archive. The time she spent there secretly without even Master Shifu being aware of what she was reading.

But villagers calling out to her as she entered the marketplace snapped her out of her thoughts. She waved to each as she was one of the Furious Five. One of the heroes that they depended upon to keep them and the Valley of Peace safe from all manner of criminal and monster.

" **Ah, there you are,** " cooed a voice overhead. She looked about quickly to find an owl perched on a rooftop ridge glaring down on her. " **I've been looking for you since your rescue,** " she continued. Now that Tigress could see her clearly, she noticed that her garments were changed and that some of her feathers were singed. Of course, she only got a few seconds of seeing the owl while she made a sneak attack that knocked her out.

"What do you want with me?!" she called back.

" **Oh, we're going to have a little chat,** " she replied, " **and you're going to tell me everything you know about that white tigress. Trust me, I'll get you to talk... one way or the other!** "

"You ambushed me in the room last time!" she answered, "I won't go down so easy this time!"

" **Give it up, pussycat!** " she sneered, " **Even on your best day, you're no match for the likes of me!** "

"You might not think that once you see the moves Master Siberia taught me!"

But the owl just looked around and commanded, " **ANY OF YOU PEONS WHO WANTS TO SEE TOMORROW IN ONE PIECE GRAB YOU TREASURES AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!** "

The villagers began grabbing whatever they could carry, pull or push and were soon leaving the area at record speed. Soon it was just the tiger and the owl.

" **Now let's see what you got!** " said Fenghuang as she launched her first strike, " **SPINNING FIRE RINGS!** " She jumped into the air as she spun in circles, her wingtips creating green fire rings before she launched them at Tigress. But thanks to the circular motion training she got from Siberia, she was able to leap away from each ring before it burnt the place she had been standing. " **Not too shabby,** " cooed the owl, " **I guess your second Master has taught you a few things. A pity she didn't teach you how to fly.** "

Tigress bounced off a few walls before she made a flying punch right at her. The owl just giggled as she easily flew out of her attack path. But she was surprised when at the last second, Tigress used Levitation Technique to turn around and lash out at her with a circular kick. The owl had to resort to using her wing to deflect the blow away from her body.

" **Interesting,** " she cooed as she flew higher and Tigress fell back to the ground.

"And I didn't need Master Siberia to learn that one!" she replied.

" **Oh, I know where you probably learned that levitation move,** " retorted Fenghuang, " **and I know it's still not as good as having a pair of wings like mine!** "

Tigress simply moved over to the nearest cart and began flinging crude kitchen knives at the owl as she said, "And I know that all of your ranged chi-based moves have a fairly limited range!"

" **That would be fine if you were using a bow!** " she retorted as she dodged the flying knives easily.

But what the owl didn't realize was that while she was dodging the blades, Tigress was maneuvering herself to be almost directly under her.

' _Time to put my fire training to good use,_ ' she thought as she focused her chi on her fist and it burst into flame. "RISING DRAGON FIST!" she called as she shot upwards leaving a column of fire beneath. As she came up eye to eye with her, she caught a flash of fear in the owl's eyes just before she backed off. She barely moved aside when Tigress tried to shoot her with a small fireball attack at point blank range.

" **Damn you!** " cursed the owl.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she dropped back down.

" **Your Master did the Rising Dragon Fist to me,** " she said, " **but she attacked me with a Mongolian Fireball just as I used one of my own!** "

"Lucky for you, that move is still impossible to me!" called Tigress back, "Are you losing your touch, old bird?!"

Fenghuang became enraged as she dove straight down at the tiger. She was wounded in the one place that stung the most: Her pride. She came in slashing with her wings even as Tigress used circular blocks to turn them aside with a minimum of cuts to her forearms.

"It looks like I've ruffled some of you feathers!" taunted Tigress.

" **JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!** "

"Even I can tell your burns are slowing you down!" she continued, "It was foolish of you to think you aren't immune to being harmed! You should have waited a couple of weeks!"

" **I SAID SHUT UP!**" she screeched as her anger grew out of control. She was losing her calm and her techniques were becoming sloppy. Tigress wondered just how much the fight was aggravating her burns.

"What wrong, Mighty Fenghuang?!" mocked Tigress, "Can't take some criticism from someone not as good as you?!"

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THOSE INSULTS, CAT!** " as the owl closed in making more wild slashes with her wings.

But then, small clay pots began crashing around them and a cloud of red dust burst from each. With them on the ground, they couldn't avoid it.

' _Blast!_ ' thought Tigress, ' _I forgot about the snow leopards!_ '

" **What kind of cheap trick is this?!** " coughed the owl, " **I thought the Furious Five were above such things!** "

"It's not us!" she coughed back, "It's JUNJIE'S MINIONS!"

By now, the owl had breathed enough dust to drop to the ground. Tigress soon joined her. In their fight, they were too winded to hold their breaths. Their bodies were screaming for air as fast as they could breath it.

" **That dog... would resort... to such... cheap tricks!** "

The snow leopards began to approach with their faces wrapped in cloth thick enough to keep themselves from breathing in their own sleep dust cloud. But by then, Tigress and Fenghuang were all but unconscious already. Tigress could see them bringing out long coils of rope even as one of them began taking off her vest.

"Master Junjie will be so pleased..." said one as her hearing and her consciousness slipped away.

...

Siberia raced into the street with Po even as panicked villagers ran by them.

"What's going on?!" yelled Po.

A male pig stopped long enough to shout back, "Master Tigress is fighting Fenghuang in the marketplace! They're tearing the place apart!"

"OH NO!" he said, "We have to get there now!" He began running as hard as he could while Siberia followed, "I know you taught her a lot of stuff, but she's still no match for Fenghuang!"

But by the time they got there, the was no sign of either Master.

"We're too late!" called Po.

But Siberia noticed that large area covered with red dust. She ran over, put some on her fingertip and then lightly licked it before she announced, "This is Sleep Powder! Tigress wouldn't have had any on her!"

"And I know for a fact that's not the style of Fenghuang!" he added, "Someone else must have used it! Fenghuang might have flown away before it affected her... but Tigress..."

"JUNJIE!" said Siberia.

"Yeah, that's a low class trick I would expect from him!"

"Blast it! They could have taken Tigress just about anywhere in the Village by now!" she cussed.

"Yeah, but they just couldn't have taken her out of the town without being seen somewhere!" he replied, "You better run back to the Palace and get Shifu and the rest of the Five down here as fast as possible! I'll search for Tigress until you get back!"

"But!.."

"No buts!" he shouted, "We both know I'm not good at running those stairs! Only you could do that and still have any strength left when you returned! I've battled Fenghuang before and I can do it again if I have to! I swear I'll make sure that Tigress isn't hurt by her or Junjie's flunkies!"

She simply nodded as she ran off towards the Jade Palace. ' _Oh my sweet Tigress!_ ' she thought, ' _How could I have failed you so badly?!_ '


	7. Chapter 7

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part VII: A Fox's Cunning

When Tigress came to, she immediately realized how much trouble she was in. Her whole head was covered as well as being blindfolded and gagged. Judging the the large amount of rope she was bound with and the equally large number of intricate knots she could feel, she also could tell she would never escape them on her own. Her arms had been forced behind her back crossed at the elbows and wrists while her legs were similarly crossed ankle to knee. And on top of that, she was stripped down to naught but a loincloth.

"Ah," purred Junjie, "Welcome back."

' _Junjie! You bastard!_ ' she thought.

"I was quite surprised when my loyal agents came back with not one, but two prizes. Tigress of the Furious Five AND Master Fenghuang."

' _So she didn't get away either..._ '

"If you think you're tied to the nines," he chuckled, "I'd let you see how bad off the owl is right now."

She could hear squirming close by and could only guess that Fenghuang was equally frustrated in her attempts to escape.

"You're probably wondering what I plan to do with you both?"

' _The thought had crossed my mind._ '

"It's so brilliant, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner," he began as she felt his hand running across her abdomen, "but I'm going to kill everyone at the Jade Palace and have the owl here blamed for the whole thing. Once I tell the Council of how I've changed and how I so heroically tried to save everyone, they'll surely give control of the Jade Palace over to me. I'll finally get all the respect and loyalty that Master Shifu stole from me all those years ago."

' _YOU'RE MAD!_ '

"You may well say to yourself, ' _He's insane! There's no way Chao would fall for a line like that!_ ' That might give you some ease of mind," he gloated, "But you're wrong. I pretended to be Master Chao's friend for many years, and other member of the Sacred Onyx Council... well let's just say I've learned a lot about their dirty laundry over time. They will give me what I want in exchange for my continued silence."

' _Oh no!_ '

"Oh, all I need is a fake set of owl talons," he continued, "and I can tear you all apart one at a time." She shuddered as his hand drifted up towards her throat. "Oh, and the scene will be horrifying to behold," he added as his hand clutched her throat. "Everyone will think that the owl has lost her mind with rage and envy of the Dragon Warrior. They already think she's a total monster, so they would be willing to believe ANYTHING I say about her."

Tigress could almost feel the rage boiling inside Fenghuang as she redoubled her efforts to break out of her ropes.

"After all, it's been a long time since I tangled with her," he growled, "and I can tell you it didn't end well for my former class of student assassins."

His hand began squeezing her neck. She could feel the pressure growing on her neck arteries.

"I can tell you now that your ending will be..." he said as he paused, "very disgraceful for you." He chuckled before he added, "After all, no Master wants to be killed without going down in a fight. And you two never stood a chance."

' _That's because you never fight honorably!_ '

"But right now," he said as the pressure eased on her neck, "you're untimely demise must wait. I plan to kill you all once I have you together in one place, and then I'll kill the owl last. I'll make it look like the Dragon Warrior and the Mighty Fenghuang killed each other off in one finally exchange of strikes to the other's heart." He almost sounded giddy at the prospects of mass murder.

...

Siberia was using her arms and legs to ascend the Palace steps faster than she ever had in her life. She was almost a blur of white as she raced towards the Palace Gates. All because she was so scared about what might happen to Tigress while she was away getting the others. But Po was still looking for her, and she believed with all of her heart that as much as he loved Tigress, he would sooner let himself be killed than allow Tigress to be harmed... just like she would if their situations were reversed.

As she charged into the courtyard, she ran over a startled Shifu and she wrapped her arms about him, twisted onto her back and skid several yards inside before they both came to a stop. She could tell that the others were staring slack jawed at her display of speed.

"Siberia?!" he asked, "What is going on here?!"

"Master Junjie!" she panted, "Fenghuang! Down in the Village! Tigress captured!"

"Just take a few breaths and tell me everything," he replied evenly.

She took a moment of deep breathing to replenish her Chi and calm down as the others gathered around. While she panted, he noticed that she had a number of burns over a large portion of her body. Then she explained all she could about being attacked by Fenghuang, being shadowed by snow leopards, the scene where she found the sleep powder and how Po remained behind to search for Tigress... because they all basically know Po had low stamina for his level of Kung Fu and surely would have all but passed out from climbing the stairs even half as fast as Siberia had.

"Sleep powder, you say?" asked Shifu as he managed to partially extract himself from her grip, "That surely sounds like a dirty trick that Junjie would have his flunkies do just to win." Then he paused before asking, "So how did you come to get burnt like this?" The skid across the ground had undone a number of the wrappings Tigress used to apply burn medicine and the skid had made some of those burns painful all over again.

"Just something that happened while I was fighting Fenghuang," she replied quickly, "It's not important right now!"

"Well Po may be many things," he sighed as he finally pried himself from her arms, "But search and rescue in not really one of them. I already know that if I told you to stay here and rest, you wouldn't listen because we're talking about Tigress..."

"We all pretty much know that," said Monkey.

Shifu shot a glance towards Master Monkey before he continued, "But as soon as this is over, I'll make sure you take a few days to rest and heal even if I have to drug you to do it."

Siberia nodded.

"Now that everyone's already here and waiting for Po so we can begin group training," he added, "It should only take a short while to get down to the village and search for those villains."

Siberia nodded again as she sat up.

"Fortunately, Master Junjie believes himself to be very clever," he said as he patted the shoulder of the white tigress, "He would never do something as blunt as killing Tigress out of hand. His flunkies will surely try to use her as bait to draw us into some trap, and he needs her alive and in tact to do that." He paused before he added, "And I'm sure he's already in the process of finding some way to blame Fenghuang for the whole thing even if she hasn't been captured by him."

"He also knows almost as many techniques as Master Shifu," said Viper, "We have to be on our guard for things like the Golden Lotus Clap. If he attacks us with that unawares, it could all be over in a second."

"Master Viper is right," he added, "Are you familiar with that attack?"

Siberia nodded as she continued to breath deeply.

"Very well," he said, "Are you up to going back down the stairs?"

She nodded as Monkey said, "The way she runs those stairs every day, she could just about run them in her sleep by now and still beat most of us to the village." The last part came with a glance towards Crane.

"What?!" he asked, "Can I help it if I have wings and you don't?!"

"Well don't be surprised if you have to fight a sky battle with Fenghuang by yourself," said Shifu evenly.

"Ah, the curse of being to flying member of the Furious Five," sighed Crane, "but if I had Master Viper on my back, I'm sure it would be a more even fight with the owl Master."

"Good thinking," he said, "So Viper stay close to Crane until we're sure where Fenghuang is and what she's up to."

Viper nodded as they all headed for the staircase down to the Village.


	8. Chapter 8

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part VIII: Desperate Times...

When Tigress lay defenseless bound as tight as she was, she could still faintly hear someone come in. They had most likely entered quietly and were now whispering something to Junjie.

"Well it seems your little friends are coming to save you," he chuckled a moment later, "Perhaps it's time we set you two up for a... more private meeting place?"

She was bodily picked up by two of Junjie's flunkies while she was sure that Fenghuang was treated like wise. One carried her with their hands under her armpits and the other around her knees.

"Tell Po and the Five that if they ever want their Tigress back," he added, "Have them come to the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines at sunset. If they come too early or too late, assure them that Tigress will have met a horrible fate." Their was a pause before he added, "No, I don't want you to kill any of them right now, but if one of them should get wounded taking the message..."

' _Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines?_ ' thought Tigress, ' _Those were mined for all the ore the Imperium could find over 50 years ago. It's almost a death trap now because of the rotting timbers and rusty equipment._ '

There was a swift sound followed by silence. Then she felt herself being rolled up inside a large Persian rug.

"Be careful," said Junjie gleefully, "There's no need to harm our _guests_ before it's time to kill them."

' _Yeah,_ ' she thought, ' _Your hospitality is in desperate need of work. I hope someone will take notice of snow leopards taking rolled up carpets out of town. Please be safe, Siberia. I don't know what I'd do if you were seriously hurt because of me..._ '

...

Meanwhile...

...

Shifu, Siberia and the remaining members of the Furious Five raced down the Palace stairs to meet Po in town.

"I've been looking around the battle site," he said, "and so far, I haven't found anyone who's seen Tigress, Fenghuang or any snow leopards since they fled from the Marketplace battle site."

"We need to split into pairs and search for any signs of them," said Shifu, "While I wouldn't normally suggest this, I know that as long as we in pairs, it will reduce the chances of being ambushed while vastly increasing our search speed."

The others nodded in agreement.

"But don't engage the enemy if you can help it," he continued, "Just do what you can to call the rest of us in to help."

They nodded again.

"Crane and Viper," he said, "Fly around together. You'll be specifically looking for Fenghuang."

Viper coiled about Crane's body as he shot up into the sky.

"Monkey and Mantis," he continued, "You two will be mainly looking for the snow leopards and Junjie."

Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder as he lept to a rooftop.

"Po and Siberia," he added, "I want you to too look for Tigress. Remember, this is a search and rescue mission, so I want no showing off. I know you're both powerful Masters, but Junjie has decades of treachery on his side."

Po and Siberia nodded as they began moving off deeper into the village.

"Come on, Master Siberia," he said, "I know about a... seedier part of the Village. One where creeps like Junjie and his flunkies wouldn't be so out of place."

Siberia nodded as she followed along behind. The Village was his place and he knew it much better than she did. Po lead them to a rather shoddy bar at the edge of town, and even Siberia could sense that these were the criminals of the Village by the way they were glared at. By the way many of them began scurrying for hiding holes as soon as the two of them came into their view. But Po just boldly strolled in like he didn't even care.

The sound of stringed instruments came to her ears as they walked in. She noticed that a few naked maidens were up on the stage. A foxy vixen was playing an Erhu (a two stringed Chinese fiddle), a sow pig playing a Pipa (a four stringed Chinese lute), and a goat nanny plating a Konghou (a Chinese harp-like instrument). The men in the room seemed more than pleased with the soothing music as they chugged their beers and made small talk among themselves.

He slipped over to a large table with a half a dozen crocs sitting at it. He leaned over to the one with the iron pot helmet on and said softly, "Hey Fung, how's it shaking?"

"Hey," he replied, "I ain't done nothing in weeks."

"I know," said Po, "but I'm not here about you. Have you or your gang seen any snow leopards around here lately?"

"Snow leopards?" he asked, "How long ago?"

"They've been seen in town today, but most likely they've been here a few days spying for..."

"Panda. Why are you here bothering us?" asked a small figure from the next table over.

"Hey Tong Fo," he said as he looked over, "Fancy meeting you here. Get out of prison early for good behavior?"

"I get out when I feel it's time for me to get out," he replied evenly as he looked at the white tigress, "So who's your not so little friend here?"

"Oh," he said as he gestured to her, "This is Master Siberia of the Northern Shaolin Temple." Then he gestured to Tong Fo as he said, "And this is the local crime lord known as Tong Fo."

"A pleasure," he said.

"Likewise," she replied.

"So why are you looking for snow leopards at a time like this?"

"Because they're Master Junjie's flunkies," he replied, "and we think he's kidnapped Tigress."

"Oh, they're here in town alright," mused the large eyed loris, "and I'm sure it doesn't spell anything good for Tigress or Fenghuang."

"You're positive?" asked Siberia.

"There's very little that goes on in the Valley of Peace that I don't know about," he replied, "Especially when it comes to criminal and renegade Kung Fu Masters."

"And you're sure that Fenghuang was taken as well?"

"Oh yes," he said, "Tigress and the owl were ambushed with sleep powder while they battled in the marketplace." Then he paused as he added, "For a future favor, I'll tell you more."

"I don't know..."

"Whatever this favor is," replied Siberia, "I'll do it as long as I don't have to kill anyone."

"Any favor I want, you say?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows, "You really must have feeling for Tigress."

She nodded.

"Very well," he replied, "The deal is struck." He hopped of his stool and strolled towards the back room even as Po looked at Siberia questioningly. "Come along," he said as he looked over his shoulder, "I have someone I want you to meet back here. A new guest, shall we say?"

Po and Siberia followed him into the back room where they saw a hogtied snow leopard laying in the corner. She had been blindfolded, gagged and stripped to her loincloth before being bound rather completely. He calmly walked over and retrieved a note from next to her body before coming back with it.

"I believe this note contains all of the relevant information you need," as he handed it over to Po.

"Let's see," he replied as he opened the note and read it aloud, "Junjie insists we go to the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines at sunset if we want to see Tigress and Fenghuang alive and in one piece. It says that if we come too early or too late, Tigress at the very least will suffer..." He paused to gulp. "Greatly."

"I promise I shall do your favor any time after I save Tigress," said Siberia.

"So you aren't leaving here any time soon?" asked Tong Fo.

"I am a shifu at the Jade Palace now for the foreseeable future," she replied, "As long as I'm still the second Master of Tigress, I shall not leave."

"Very well," he answered as he looked at the snow leopard, "Now what to do about this one?" He turned to look at Po as he said, "After all, Junjie is a bastard to doesn't care one lick for his flunkies, so you can't use her as a bargaining chip against him. To him, they are all expendable."

"I wonder how he always seems to have a full set of five minions," mused Po.

"I think that Junjie is probably blackmailing an entire village of snow leopards, but... he allows them go about their business as long as they keep he supplied with those willing to do his dirty work."

"Considering the things she's done for Junjie..."

"No!" said Siberia, "We can't leave her here if she's serving him against her will!"

"The boys were looking forward to playing with their new toy after sunset," he chuckled as he looked into Siberia's glare, "but very well, I'll adjust the favor you owe me in exchange for this one."

"Deal," she replied as she slung the snow leopard female onto her back. A few tweaks of the ropes by her left the female tied back to back with Siberia like a backpack.

"Well, it's nice we didn't duke it out this time," quipped Po as he followed Siberia out.

"Indeed," mused Tong Fo, "Indeed."

"Quick," said Po as he steered Siberia into the kitchen area, "We need to duck out the back way. The last thing I want to explain right now is why we have a snow leopard prisoner... in this state." He then grabbed a small red tablecloth from the supple room and used it to cover up the package on Siberia's back before they slipped out into the alleyway. Now Siberia did look like she was wearing a loaded backpack.


	9. Chapter 9

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part IX: ...Call for Desperate Measures

Siberia looked at the sky once they left the bar and paused.

"What's up?" asked Po.

"If that mine is where I think it is," she replied, "We have to leave town right now or we won't make it there in time to save Tigress... or anyone else for that matter." In her mind, she added, ' _Especially if I have to let you keep up with me._ '

"What about the others."

"You better get them," she replied, "Perhaps you can all get there..."

"No way!" he countered, "I'm not let you take on Junjie and his minions all by yourself! I know him well enough to know that he cheats and he can take down just about any one Kung Fu Master!"

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Sorry, but it looks like I can't leave you back here with criminals looking for you blood. You'll have to put up with a trip to the mountains."

There was no response from her backpack so she and Po set off for the mine as fast as they could go.

"If we're lucky," she said optimistically, "Crane will see us leaving town and advise the others."

"Wait," he said.

"Are you tired already?"

"No," he said, "Give me the note. I know someone on the way out who's sure to deliver it to Shifu or the Furious Five."

She stopped to give him the note and he ran over to a rather innocent looking house. He knocked on the door hard until it was answered by a voice saying, "Who dares approach the Dragon's Den?!"

"It's the Dragon Warrior, Chen!" he called back, "and the Dragon Warrior really needs the help of his fan club!"

"Fan club?" asked Siberia.

The door opened to reveal a small male goat, a small boar pig and an even smaller doe rabbit. Of the three, the goat stepped up to Po.

"How can we of the fan club help?!" asked Chen.

"Here!" he said as he shoved the note into his hand, "It's critically important that Shifu or one of the Furious Five get this note as soon as possible! They're all in the village right now, but we can't take the time to deliver this ourselves! I have lives depending on this!"

"You got it!"

"Say," asked the bunny doe as she stared at the white tigress, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, all I can say at the moment is her name is Master Siberia!" he replied, "But I promise you'll meet her properly later! She's totally awesome!"

"Oh... Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Well I'm thinking of marrying her and Tigress..."

"MARRIAGE?!" she asked as she fainted dead away.

"She does that a lot," he said as he glanced at Siberia, "Like my number one fangirl!" Then he turned back and said, "But we gotta go!"

"Yeah!" said Chen, "Go save some lives!"

He turned and ran off with Siberia in tow.

"I wonder what's in the backpack?" asked Larn.

"It's gotta be some awesome artifact Po is going to use to save the day!"

"Wow," he answered, "That must be something big."

"Like the Dragon Warrior does anything in a small way."

"Oh right..."

Meanwhile, Chen took the note and dashed into the street as he said, "You stay here and look after Lam. There's only one copy of the note, but stay at a window in case one of them comes down the street."

"You got it!"

...

The sun was just about to enter the twilight phase as Po and Siberia reached the fence marking the boundary of the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines. While Siberia was scarcely tired, Po was totally winded. At that point, she untied and lowered 'the pack' to the ground as she said "Tiger claws!" Her fingertips glowed as she swung her hands making the cloth, rope and all the other restraints instantly shred without touching the snow leopard underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Since she's here now," she replied, "there's no point in her betraying us. She knows full well if she's seen with us, that Junjie would kill her long before he'd take her back."

"You're right about that," she answered.

"So what's your name?" asked Po.

"Mei Ling," she said as she looked down in shame.

"What would you say Junjie would do about now?" asked Siberia, "Where would he keep his prisoners?"

"Oh, he's outside near one of the air shafts," she replied, "and I'm sure that the prisoners are inside as part of some trap. He may well have left one of his assassin students with them with orders to kill them if you make it all the way to them past the booby traps I'm sure he's set up. Whatever the trap might be, I'm sure it's something he will be able to hear clealy even up on the surface."

"Makes sense," replied Po.

"Po," said Siberia as she gripped his shoulders, "I need you to stay up here. You need to keep an eye out for Junjie and his minions and you have to make sure that Mei Ling isn't murdered for being seen with us."

"But what about you?!"

"I have the best chance to avoid the traps AND take out the assassin before he knows I've arrived."

"You're sure about that?!" he asked in mild alarm.

"Positive!" she replied as she headed for the entrance to the mine shaft.

He glanced at Mei Ling as she left.

"She sure is brave," remarked the snow leopard.

Po just nodded.

...

Crane and Viper flew over the town searching both sky and ground for any signs of Fenghuang. But then they noticed a goat child desperately trying to get their attention by waving a note over his head and screaming, "Master Crane! Master Viper!" over and over.

"Just what we need," he mused, "One of Po's fanboys asking us something about the Dragon Warrior."

"No," she replied, "I think he's getting our attention for some other reason. Look at how tired he is. He must have been running around looking for us."

"Fine," he said as he circled around to land, "We'll see what he wants."

By the time he landed, the boy had stopped to pant. But instead of speaking, he shoves the note in Crane's face.

"Look kid," he said, "I don't have time to get..."

"No!" interrupted Viper, "That's not blank! It's some kind of note!"

Chen nodded. Crane took the note in his beak while she read it aloud.

"Let's see," said Viper as she looked closely, "Junjie insists someone goes to the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines at sunset if we want to see Tigress and Fenghuang alive and in one piece. It says that if we come too early or too late, Tigress at the very least will suffer..." She paused to gulp. "Greatly."

"Who did you get this note from?" asked Crane.

"Po and Siberia gave me this note just before they ran off," he replied.

"The sun's already setting!" said Viper, "We'll never get there in time!"

"But Po and Siberia might still need our help dealing with Junjie and his minions. With my flight speed, we can get there the fastest." Then he turned to Chen and gave back the note. "We need you to find Shifu and the others." he said, "The sooner you find one of them, the sooner we'll get backup at the mines."

He nodded as he panted, "Sure. Just gimme a minute to catch me breath."

Crane said nothing more as he shot into the sky and arced over in the direction he was sure the mine lay.

...

Meanwhile, Po and Mei Ling waited close to the mine entrance while they waited for Siberia to return, and hopefully along with Tigress and Fenghuang. But suddenly Junjie and three of his flunkies appeared on a large rock overlooking them.

"Well if it isn't the Dragon Warrior and a traitor!" he scowled.

"She didn't betray you," he replied, "We had no choice but to bring her here!"

Then he seemed to notice for the first time how she was stripped to her loincloth and mused, "Well well, I didn't realize that the Dragon Warrior's tastes ran that way."

"What?!" he asked as he looked around, "That wan't MY idea! She was captured by Tong Fo's men! We found her like this! It's you fault we didn't have time to dress her properly before we rushed over here!"

"So everyone else is inside the mines but you?!" he asked accusingly.

"No, Siberia and I were the only ones who could get here fast enough!"

"Then I would love to see there faces when they find the collapsed mine and two fresh corpses outside the entrance. I shall so enjoy framing Fenghuang for the whole disaster... since she's going to be at the heart of the collapse along with Master Tigress."

"But what about your minion?!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, they won't be recognizable after that explosive charge goes off," he gloated, "There will be no witnesses to link my back to any of this."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion muffled by the walls of the mine. He watched in horror as the mine entrance partially collapsed. It was surely much worse further in.

"Now all I have to do is have my minions murder you and the traitor, and then all of the loose ends shall be closed," gloated Junjie.

"Not so fast!" he replied, "I'm sure that Shifu and the others are on the way here even as we speak! They will make sure that you can't get away with this!"

"Oh, I'll be long away from here by the time you're dead and gone!" he replied, "GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!"

Po was surprised that he would do that with two of his own minions in the way, so he wasn't prepared for the golden wave of chi overtaking him. Neither was Mei Ling. Neither was his unsuspecting minions.

...

Note: Yes, I know that Mei Ling is supposed to be a _Golden Cat_ , but I took a slight liberty with that by making her a _Snow Leopard_ instead. And I mean that Mei Ling instead of _Shifu's Ex_ Mei Ling.


	10. Chapter 10

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part X: Mine Your Own Business

' _Ah,_ ' thought Po, ' _I hate falling for the Golden Lotus Clap! There's no way Junjie's going to let me cure myself let alone Mei Ling! I'll just have to fight him blind again until help arrives!_ ' He felt something against his back and assumed since it wasn't trying to kill him and was way to soft to be rock, it had to be Mei Ling. ' _So she can use sounds to find things,_ ' he continued, ' _but apparently cannot fully deal with blindness. Considering her so-called Master knows the Golden Lotus Clap, I'm not surprised he's holding a trump card over them in case on of them turns on him._ ' So he calmed himself and focused of his senses remaining on tracking his enemies movements. The subtle sounds of shifting dirt, the suppressed sounds of breathing, and... ugh... the smell whatever garlic laden food Junjie had for dinner. ' _At least he disabled two of his own minions. I should really get Master Siberia to train... Oh no, she's most likely dead now!_ '

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, "You just killed my two future wives! I swear I'll make you suffer for that!"

"Well well," replied Junjie from a distance, "You and the Furious Five killed my dreams of taking over the Jade Palace so why shouldn't I return the favor?!"

' _One good thing about Junjie is that he never learns to keep silent during a battle!_ ' as he got a fix on his location.

But the two sighted snow leopards were charging him from opposite sides. They figured one of them would be able to land a deadly strike against a blind enemy. But they thought wrong as Po simple thrust his arms out in the direction he sensed them coming and felt his fists impact them with some satisfaction. One felt like a shoulder hit while the other felt more like a blow to the sternum.

"The only way to stop Junjie is for me to climb on your back Monkey Style," said Mei Ling, "I'll use my arms to keep hold of you and my legs to lash out at anyone trying to strike at your back."

"Do it!" he replied as he felt her scramble up is back and loop her arms about his thick neck.

At first, he wondered how she could be so happy with her tail whipping back and forth, but then she realized she was just using it to tell when someone was very close to them.

"You think you have me at some advantage now that the sun's set, don't you?" asked Junjie closer, "But you're so wrong. It's a simple technique to use own's chi to make beams of light emit from one's very eyes."

' _Head lights,_ ' thought Po.

"And I can keep looking where you and the traitor are as plain as day!" he gloated.

"If you're smart, you'd take your goon squad and leave here now!" growled Po.

"What?!" he replied, "So you can fix your eyes and hunt me down later?! So you can get revenge for your future wives by killing me?! I never let an enemy live if I can help it!"

One of the minions made a sweeping kick at Po's leg which threw him off balance. Po barely managed to keep from falling and possibly rolling over on Mei Ling in the process, but he knew the other would surely attack from the other side during his moment of weakness. Mei Ling also lost her grip as her body shifted to Po's side, but then he realized that it was no accident. Her howl of pain told him she knew where the next attack was coming from and she shielded him against it with her own body.

"So my little traitor protects you?" asked Junjie from even closer, "I bet she betrayed me because she loves you!" Then he felt fingertips jabbing him at several points in his chest and abdomen within a split second.

' _He's trying to paralyze me by striking at my acupressure points!_ ' he thought as he remembered Taotie's Sphere of Unerringly Accurate Acupressure Machine. What he forced him, Shifu and the others of the Furious Five (sans Tigress) to do that day because of that machine was truly humiliating.

"There!" he gloated as he stepped right into Po's face, "Now destroying you before help arrives will be child's play!" Well technically, Junjie would actually be more likely looking at Po's crotch considering the size difference between them. "I think I'll start by making you unable to bear any children!" he gloated. That told Po all he needed to know as he grabbed his incoming fist. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" he cried in alarm.

"Because you obviously forgot how fat I am!" replied Po triumphantly, "Hitting pressure points has almost no effect when you're striking at most of my body!" Using his arm as leverage, he managed to simply fall forward and land on top of the startled fox.

"While you're big," snarled the fox, "You can't attack me and you can't keep me pinned like this forever! You're just delaying the moment I kill you!"

But a sudden breeze over his head told him that help had just arrived.

"Crane!" he called, "Mei Ling and I were blinded by the Golden Lotus Clap! You have to fight the minions alone while I stop Junjie from doing it again! Two of his minions are blind too!"

"Viper and I are all over it!" called Crane from overhead.

' _Great!_ ' he thought, ' _It's two of the Furious Five against two of his minions! More than a fair fight for us!_ '

"Don't think they're enough to save you!" snarled Junjie as he tried to get out from under Po, "You fat bastard!"

' _Gawds, why do they always pick on me for my weight?!_ '

...

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier with Master Siberia...

...

Siberia slowed down a lot once she was in the dark mine tunnel.

' _Knowing his most likely stratagems,_ ' she thought, ' _I'd lay booby traps all over._ ' So she moved slowly ahead thinking, ' _but I doubt he's had enough time to alter the tunnel for really elaborate set-ups. Since I can't see anything shiny, I'm sure the traps are set off by black twine cords._ ' As a cat, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and by bringing her chi into her eyes, made them glow just enough to see a few feet in front of her.

Fortunately in their haste to set the traps, she had more than enough room to step over or slip under each and every trip cord she noticed as she made her way down the tunnel. But she also knew that her time was most likely limited, so she had to move faster than she was comfortable with.

' _If he's going to drop the mine on Tigress and Fenghuang, there's got to be a massive fireworks powder charge somewhere near them. The minion may well be guarding it. Do they even know or care that they'll die if Junjie's plan works?!_ '

Up ahead, she could barely hear the sounds of struggles, and she knew that she had to be getting close as she knew that at the very least, two Kung Fu Masters would struggle with all of their might to escape their bonds. There was also the sounds of moans and mumbles as if Tigress and Fenghuang were trying to talk to each other while gagged.

' _Well at least I can't smell sulphur, so the fuse can't already be lit. All that would be needed was just one light candle within their reach to light it up, but it would have to be short enough to stop anyone else from putting it out._ '

She was getting closer and closer as Tigress' smell became clearer in her nose. That meant that she was getting closer to the assassin as well. She jerked her head aside a split second before a knife sailed by her head and nicked her right ear. A few more knives sailed around her head.

' _They can't see clearly enough to target me with pinpoint precision!_ ' she thought as she looked in the direction the attacks had come from.

"Having problems there, assassin?" she asked softly in the dark.

"You have to die if I want to live!" he called back.

"So you aren't so suicidal as to blow yourself up along with the mines?"

"Of course not!" he replied, "I have a girlfriend to live for back in my village! When I'm done with Master Junjie, we're going to get married!" A few more knives sailed past her chest.

' _He isn't trained to aim at sounds alone,_ ' she thought as she replied, "Fool. Do you really think that Junjie would let any of you leave his service alive?"

"Well, why wouldn't he?"

"Then tell me how many of his other minions have retired and returned to your village," she challenged him.

"So far... not one," he replied, "He told us they were too incompetent to survive the missions he asked of them."

She was next to Tigress now judging by her smell, and Fenghuang had to be right next to her.

"Are you really so willing to give your life for one who cares not for you or your family?"

"I have to," he replied, "Failing him in any way is a death sentence for my parents, my brothers and my sister. There's... no choice once he selected me to serve him."

"Is he at least going to compensate them for you death?!" she sneered.

"Yes," he replied, "He comes back each month to give gold Yuan to the survivors when he picks out more of my clan to serve his needs."

"What terrible secret does he hold over you and your clan to keep them his slaves?!"

"Since you'll die soon one way or another," he replied, "I guess it can't hurt to tell you that the Chief's only daughter is being held hostage by Junjie and he will well murder her in a manner most foul if any of us ever disobey him."

She had a sick feeling what he was going to say and do next.

"But clearly I cannot beat you or stop you from saving the hostages," he said sadly, "so now we all have to die."

She suddenly caught the smell of sulphur.

"GREAT! ICE! WALL!" she called just before the explosion hit them.


	11. Chapter 11

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XI: An Owl's Respect

Siberia managed to erect a wall of ice cutting off her side of the cavern from the one the explosive rested in. While the wall was several feet thick, it was still blown into a cloud of ice fragments by the shockwave. It did however serve its purpose by reflecting most of the blast wave back in the other direction. She managed to fling herself over the helpless Tigress and Fenghuang in order to take most of the icy projectiles herself.

So she rested there as they all choked on dust created by the blast for a few moments and then all was deadly silent. She closed her eyes for a moment and then released a burst of chi when she opened them again. With her mind alone, she performed the Tiger Claws maneuver to free Tigress and Fenghuang completely.

"Master?!" coughed Tigress in the dark, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," she coughed back, "Thankfully I stopped us from being blown to bits."

" **Great,** " sighed the owl, " **But now were entombed in his rat hole until we run out of air.** "

"Aren't you being pessimistic?!" snarled Tigress as her second Master licked her face.

" **Oh right,** " she replied, " **You can't see in the dark as well as I.** "

"Well what can't I see that you can?!"

" **The boulder on your Master's back,** " she said calmly, " **At least a good ton by itself. I don't know how long she can keep that thing from turning all into a fine paste, especially if another boulder lands on that one.** "

"MASTER?!"

"I swear that one way or another," said Siberia, "I'll get you and Fenghuang out of here safely..."

Tigress could tell by the tone of her voice it was taking all of her strength to stop the boulder from crushing them all.

" **Why do you care about me?! I was planning on killing you!** "

"Because when I was reading the recent scrolls from the archives, I found one detailing the first time you met the Dragon Warrior. You just aren't as evil as you like to think."

" **WHAT?!** " she cried, " **Of course I'm evil!** "

"Then pray tell me why you bothered to save a complete stranger, a panda no less, falling off a cliff?"

" **I... I... was just seeing if he had... anything valuable to steal!** "

"But once you discovered he was the Dragon Warrior, you tried to kill him to annoy Shifu and the memory of Oogway?"

" **Of course I didn't!** " she huffed, " **I tried to turn Po against the Jade Palace!** "

"And yet according to Po's account," she continued, "You were throwing yourself at him like a horrible flirt. Of course, Po was not writing it that way because he really has no idea about feminine charms, but his words clearly showed you had more than a passing interest in him."

" **So what?!** " complained Fenghuang, " **Just killing him would have been... less than satisfying!** "

"If you wanted to kill Shifu so badly, then why did him, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five all emerge from your first encounter alive and almost unhurt?"

" **It was Po! He tricked me by pretending he was evil!** "

"That ploy only would have worked if you had feelings for the Dragon Warrior!"

" **DON'T BE ABSURD!** " she screeched.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Then tell me of the Seven Impossible Techniques, why did you only try using TWO of them during the entire encounter?"

" **I!... BECAUSE!... DON'T CONFUSE ME!** "

"And all of your later encounters with the Dragon Warrior led me to one conclusion," she said as she coughed some more, "You're still secretly in love with Po, but picking fights with him is the only way you can be close to him and that's because you can't admit you love him even to yourself!"

" **AHH! I WENT TO THE TROUBLE TO LEARN FIVE MORE IMPOSSIBLE TECHNIQUES!** "

"I know you'll say you learned them to crush Po, but what it really tells me is that you're trying to IMPRESS HIM! When he said you were awesome and he wanted to be an owl like you, that's when his love began infecting your heart!"

" **BUT HE'S AN IDIOT!** " she bawled, " **WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!** "

"What about you, Tigress?" she asked, "Why do you love Po?"

"Because in spite of all of his flaws," she replied, "He still has a golden heart and he truly cares about me. The way you care about me, Master."

By then, the mighty Fenghuang had been reduced to a simpering mass crying in the dark.

"Please come back to the Jade Palace with me," said Siberia, "I promise that you won't go back to prison, you won't need to pick fights just to be near Po, and I can teach you inner peace to counter the influences of your pride and ego."

" **WHY?!** " she bawled.

"Because I think still Po believes you're awesome and beautiful just like his account in the scrolls said."

"But Master," said Tigress, "Will any of that matter if we're dead and buried here?!"

"Because," she replied, "If we give all the chi we possibly can to Fenghuang, I think she'll realize that she can get us out of here because of another one of the Seven Impossible Techniques."

" **You trust me with your lives?!**" she sniffed as she calmed down.

"I do."

...

As far as Po could tell, Viper and Crane were holding their own against the snow leopard assassin, and the blind ones were no where close enough to matter. But Junjie was getting closer to squirming out from under Po's bulk, and he knew it would be a huge problem when he did so. He still couldn't keep Junjie pinned and perform the Golden Lotus Clap to cure his own blindness.

"Hah!" laughed Junjie, "I'll be free in but a moment and you shall die along with the traitor! Don't forget that your parents and your brother will all pay for your treachery with their lives!"

But Po felt something on his arm and shoulder. Mei Ling was bleeding on him and there was a fair amount of her blood.

"Mei Ling!" he said, "How bad are you hurt?!"

"It doesn't matter any more," she sighed, "I'm dead one way or another... all because I was captured by criminals in the bad side of the village... trying to give you an ultimatum. Now my family will die because I am... a shameful failure."

"See Junjie!" he called, "She never betrayed you!"

"Well she failed me and that's almost as bad!" he sneered back.

"I swear that one way or another, I'll stop Junjie from harming any more of your people, Mei Ling!"

"You shouldn't promise what you can't deliver!"

"Quit hitting yourself!" called Viper, "Quit hitting yourself!"

Even blind, Po knew that Viper was controlling one of the assassin's arms and making him punch himself in the face. It was one of his favorite things he liked watching Viper do.

"HONK!" screeched Crane, "HONK!"

And he knew that Crane was grossing out his assassin with a bout of his nasal issues.

"Sorry to bleed on you," sighed Mei Ling as she passed out. Her arms came loose as she fell to the ground. He pulled her to him using pressure points to stop her bleeding, but then Junjie escaped from under him.

"NOW YOU DIE, YOU INSUFFERABLE!..." he yelled, but then the ground began to shake.

"What's that?!" asked Po, "Is the mine collapsing even more?!"

"DAMN YOU!" he cursed, "I'LL MAKE YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE SUFFER FOR THIS!" Then just as quickly as he said it, he was gone without a trace. He abandoned all five of his minions to save his own skin.

"Crane! Viper!" he called, "What's going on?! This feeling... massive chi like I've never felt before!"

"You wish you could see this!" said Viper as the ground nearby exploded, "A huge emerald green tornado of pure chi just came right out of the ground!"

Po could feel himself getting pelted with dirt and pebbles as he said, "That has to be the Impossible Wing Blade Cyclone!"

"The what now?" asked Crane.

"But considering how far she had to be underground, that still should have been impossible!"

"I can barely make out Fenghuang!" called Viper, "and two other figures being sucked out behind her!"

"Tigress!" he called "Siberia!"

The cyclone shot a mile into the sky, but the owl grabbed the two 'passengers' and left out the side as she flew down to Po's side.

" **I have only one thing to say to you!** " she hooted as she let off Siberia and Tigress.

"Please," he begged, "Can't this wait..."

" **I want to live at the Jade Palace with you and Master Siberia!** "

"Tell him the whole truth," said Siberia.

" **Okay fine!** " she said, " **It's because I want you to train me well enough to...** "

Siberia cleared her throat loudly.

" **OKAY FINE!** " she screeched, " **I want to be with you BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU DOLT!** "

"That couldn't possibly fail to make him fall in love with her," sighed Tigress.

Siberia was already tending to Mei Ling. She tore her own vest into strips and used them to bandage Mei Ling's torso.

"Will she be alright?" asked Po.

"Once we get back to the Jade Palace, I can make the proper medicines to insure a full recovery... in about two weeks."

Mei Ling woke up while she was being treated. "There's no time for that," she said softly, "If Junjie makes it back to my village, he's going to kill everyone there in his blind fury."

" **You're no good to us like this,** " said the owl, " **and neither is Siberia or Tigress. They gave me all the chi they could spare to get us out of that death trap.** "

"But... I have to..."

" **Just give me directions to your village. Po darling and I shall make sure Junjie is no longer a threat to anyone.**"

"Hey!" said Crane, "Viper and I are in great shape too!"

" **Fine,** " she hooted, " **Just don't get in our way!** "

"Arrogance," said Siberia.

" **We... we can fix my pride problems later!** " she cooed.

"Just gimme a moment to fix everyone who's blinded," said Po.

So after the assassins were bound, the blind ones along with Po and Mei Ling went off slightly to one side to make sure that the Golden Lotus Clap Po executed only affected them.

"Wow, it's great to see again," said Po as he looked about. Then he noticed for the first time who Tigress and Fenghuang were so close to nude next to each other, and how beautiful they both looked together. "Ha-durrr..." he said.

"So eloquent, isn't he?" asked the owl as she grabbed Po by the shoulders and flew off. Crane took off after her with Viper coiled about his torso.


	12. Chapter 12

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XII: An Owl's Desires

Siberia carried Mei Ling back from the mines while Tigress kept ready for any threats along the way. The snow leopard was on her back with loosely secured to the white tigress' neck and back with ropes while using her hands to support her under her knees. It was the most comfortable way for both of them. Of course, Siberia was paying attention as well, but she put Mei Ling to sleep with pressure points to accelerate the healing process started earlier.

"I wish we could have gone with the others to help deal with Junjie," said Tigress.

"As so I," she replied, "but considering how depleted our chi is, we wouldn't have been very useful."

"We could have recovered our chi along the way."

"Normally, that would be true," she answered, "but our chi was so drained giving it to Fenghuang that even with the medicine I plan to make, it will still take about two days just to get their levels close to normal again." She paused before she added, "So there shall be no training until I'm sure we're back to normal."

Tigress nodded.

"Besides," she added, "I have every confidence that between Po, Fenghuang, Crane and Viper, they shall find a way to prevail against even someone as powerful as Junjie." She paused and said, "I hope that Po can keep her from slipping back into her old ways. Fenghuang will surely be tempted to kill Junjie as a solution to our problems as well as her injured pride."

"Po is pretty good and changing hearts and minds," answered Tigress, "I think the only real problem is convincing Master Shifu and the authorities that the renegade Kung Fu Master is truly making amends."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that as long as she's at the Jade Palace being supervised, we can overcome that."

"You have that in common with Po as well," she added, "After all, you changed the heart of Taotie, one of our sworn enemies. I think once he gets out of prison, he will be truly reformed."

"I hope he'll be looking for work."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"I've been considering having the training room rebuilt," she replied, "There's a need for an operator station to have more influence over the training areas. As it is now, every machine has a predictable pattern and I can no longer really get any challenge from any of them."

"How can they?" asked Tigress bordering on disbelief, "The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion and the Field of Fiery Death are random."

"Nothing is truly random if you study it close enough and for a suitable period of time."

"Is that why you spent an entire week in the Training Hall for a full twelve to sixteen hours a day?"

She nodded. "In that time, I observed the patterns of every test," she added, "Only the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom is exempt because the one using it is in full control of the shell's actions and reactions."

Tigress nodded.

"It will also serve as a means to get Taotie into using his mechanical genius for beneficial and productive means not only for the Jade Palace, but the Valley of Peace in general."

"He had wasted much of his potential on his plans for revenge," agreed Tigress.

"Ah, I see the others have caught up to us," observed the white tigress.

"What?" she replied.

"Tigress!" called Monkey as he came into view from some bamboo trees, "Are you alright?!"

"My chi is severely depleted," she answered, "So is Master Siberia."

"What are you doing with one of Junjie's flunkies?!" asked Shifu as he and Mantis came into view.

"She wasn't serving him willingly," she said, "and she was injured during the battle with Junjie and the others."

"Yes, we defeated his assassins," said Tigress, "but Junjie escaped. Crane, Viper, Po and Fenghuang are on their way to the snow leopard village to stop Junjie from slaughtering them without mercy."

" **Did you say Fenghuang?!**" asked Mantis.

"Yes," said Siberia, "I convinced her to help Po because she has been secretly in love with him since their first encounter."

Shifu, Monkey and Mantis stopped to stare slack jawed.

"I found that a little hard to swallow at first myself," admitted Tigress.

"Unfortunately, none of you can make it to the village on foot in time to make any difference," admitted Siberia, "but you can go to the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines to secure the other four minions of Junjie before they suffer from exposure. I'm sure that Junjie wouldn't bother to go back for ones who failed him even if he wasn't doing something else already."

"Are you sure you'll be alright going back?" asked Shifu.

Siberia nodded. "The other four may well need to be sent to the Capital to be tried for the crimes they committed while they served Junjie, but they may well have some leniency because they were blackmailed into cooperation."

Shifu nodded.

"For the time being, I'm begging you to let this one stay at the Jade Palace until I've fully healed her."

"Very well," he agreed, "but someone will be watching her at all times in case..."

Siberia nodded as she said, "I agree with your caution, but I truly feel it won't be necessary."

"Once she's healed, then the authorities can decide what's to become of her."

She nodded.

...

Meanwhile, Po looked up at the owl as he asked, "You've been carrying me for a while now. Are you sure you don't need a moment to rest?"

" **I'm fine!** " she hooted back, " **Even after I fled the Jade Palace the first time, I've been keeping myself fit! That's how I kept myself as one of the best!** "

"I'm sorry about what I said before. You're still awesome."

" **Flatterer.** "

"According to Mei Ling's directions, their village should be over that next small mountain," he said as he pointed. He glanced back at Crane and Viper before looking down to the trail below him. "I think we're going to get there before Junjie."

" **Good. We can set a trap for him.** "

"Alright," he replied, "But remember, we're trying to take him alive so he can pay for his crimes."

" **Even if the sentence is death?** "

"That's something for the courts to decide," he replied, "Not us."

" **Well I'll try,** " she replied, " **but I can't promise I won't kill him if he looks like he's going to kill me... or you.** "

"All I can ask is that you try your best to take him alive."

" **You'd be surprised at what kind of abuse one can survive,** " she muttered softly.

"What was that?" he asked, "I didn't hear you clearly over the wind."

" **I said, 'We'll be landing soon darling!'** " she responded.

"Look for something open like a town square or plaza," he said, "We don't want to make a scene any more than we must."

" **I doubt I'll get that lucky,** " she muttered.

"What?!"

" **We just need to keep an eye open for the guards!** " she hooted.

"We'll need their help to get a quick audience with the village elders."

She nodded.

"They can also tell us what we need to do to break Junjie's hold over them so even if he comes back, they won't be willing to give him more minions."

" **That's probably more complicated than it sounds.** "

"Well we won't know until we ask."

She nodded. " **While we're there, I can get something to wear,** " she added.

He blinked before he replied, "Oh right!" Then he paused before he said, "So... you're really... in love... with me?"

" **I don't understand it myself,** " she said, " **but it all became clear once Siberia explained it to me. I realized that I've been fighting you... just as an excuse to be close to you.** "

"Wow," he replied, "That's kinda awesome..."

' _So naive,_ ' she thought.

Soon, the snow leopard village came into view as the owl began looking for an open place to land. Most of the villagers seemed oblivious to their presence, but the few who did notice began running towards the nearest village guards. She figured there would be a welcoming committee by the time she landed. He glanced back to make sure that Crane and Viper were right behind them.

"I think we've made a bit of a commotion down there!" called Viper.

The two fliers swept in to land as the villagers stayed clear and the guards formed a circle around their landing spot. Po noticed that all of them had spears and that they were holding them at the ready.

"What's the meaning of this shameful display?!" called one of the guards stepping forward. He was obviously staring at the almost naked owl as he said so.

"That's not important right now!" called Po, "Master Junjie is coming and he's going to kill as many of you as he can when he gets here!"

The guard blinked. "Master who?" he asked.

" **Don't play innocent with me!** " hooted Fenghuang, " **Mei Ling told us how to get here and she admitted that your village is being forced to supply minions for Master Junjie!** "

"We need to speak to your elders so we can prepare for his arrival!" added Po.

"Very well," he said at last, "Follow me. I will take you to a place where you can wait while I summon the Elders."

They nodded as they followed along. The villagers appeared nervous as they watched them go. Spear wielding guards were following them as well as being on both sides.

"Don't worry!" called Po, "The Dragon Warrior is here to protect you!"

That caused a murmur in both the crowd and the guards.

"See?" said Po, "They've heard of me!"

" **Most of them are saying they were expecting the Dragon Warrior to look... not so fat.** "

"I'm a panda!" he retorted, "What are they expecting?"

The owl shrugged.

" **As long as we're here,** " she said to the lead guard, " **I could use something to wear. Junjie, the bastard, stripped me like this when his minions knocked me out with sleep powder.** "

"It won't be fancy," he replied, "but I'm sure I can find something for you."

"Thanks," said Po, "Anything will do as long as it fits."

" **Fenghuang is used to wearing silk,** " she cooed.

At the sound of her name, the guard froze a split second. Then he continued. Finally they came to a block building with one door facing them. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Looking inside, Po could see a couple of cots, a few seats, a small table and some candles in bronze holders.

"In here?" he asked.

The guard nodded.

"This won't take too long, will it?" he inquired, "We have no idea how soon Junjie will be here."

He nodded as he closed the door behind them. Then they heard a click as bars dropped over the window openings and a iron grate dropped in front of the door.

" **Great! We're in a prison cell!** "

"What?!" called Po, "We have to see the elders now!"

"Sorry," said the guard, "but I can't let a menace like Fenghuang run loose. I might have someone from the Elders to see you in the morning."

"But... she's changed!"

"We can't take that chance," he replied as he walked off.

" **One Thundering Wind Hammer and that door's...** "

"NO!" said Po firmly, "No one's starting a fight!"

" **But aren't we here about Junjie?** "

"If he shows up, we'll break out of here then!" he commanded, "but not one minute sooner!"

She sidled over to him as she cooed, " **Well I'm sure we can do something with one of those cots to pass the time.** " Rubbing her wing against his side, she winked.

Viper looked away as Po and Crane looked on cluelessly.

So the owl made her point by wrapping her wings about him and pulling him into a full beak to mouth kiss.

"MMMPPPHHH?!" asked Po as he flailed his arms about.

"I'd tell her to get a room," hissed Viper, "but we're stuck in the same room as them!"


	13. Chapter 13

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XIII: An Owl's Passions

Fenghuang kept her wings wrapped about Po as she pushed him back onto the cot. She was soon on top of him as she gazed into his eyes like a hungry predator.

" **So,** " she asked, " **Am I the first?** "

"Not really," he replied.

" **Then who was?** "

"Tigress."

" **Ah, so you like the aggressive types?** " she cooed into his ear.

"I guess so," he replied awkwardly.

" **So, what did she do to you?** " she asked as her curiosity grew wildly.

"I bet Fenghuang is asking because she has no idea how sex works," whispered Viper to Crane. He was facing the corner refusing to look at the owl carrying on as she was.

If she heard her, the owl completely ignored it. The panda on the other hand was blushing badly when he remembered Tigress sucking his cock before she mounted him.

"Well... you see..." he said finally.

" **We're all adults here,** " said Fenghuang before she looked at Po more closely, " **at least physically. You can tell me what she did with you.** "

"Okay," he said at last, "She came into my room naked and then she..." He leaned closer to her ear as his voice faded away to a whisper.

" **Really?** " she asked, " **On the first time?** "

"And then she..." Fade to whisper.

" **Ho ho!** " she chuckled, " **She really is into you.** " She released the grip of her wings as she stood at the end of the cot.

"So you're gonna?.." he asked slowly.

" **Let it be said that Fenghuang never shied away from a challenge in her life!** " She lifted her talon to pull down his pants until they fell to the floor. As he was excited that she was paying attention to him, the tent in his pants quickly sprang out to its full length even as she watched.

"You won't bite?"

" **I'm a Master!** " she replied, " **Of course I have more control over my beak than that!** " Yet she was quite hesitant as she leaned in and experimentally licked his cock from the middle to the tip. " **Hmm,** " she cooed, " **I guess this must be... one of those acquired tastes.** "

"I would have no idea about that."

" **Of course not.** "

"Me neither," said Crane and Viper together.

" **Unless you're planning to come over here and help,** " she replied as she turned her head all the way around, " **I suggest you keep the comments to a bare minimum.** "

They both blushed as they hushed. So she turned her head back and resumed licking. Po was so excited that all of him was trembling. His cock couldn't have been more erect.

Then she paused to ask, " **Am I doing this correctly?** "

He nodded energetically. Unfortunately, he let himself get so excited watching her go that he blew his wad right in her face much to the surprise of them both. Po and Viper cringed at the expected rage of the owl (as Crane wasn't even looking and doing his best not to listen), but she simply smiled.

" **Well I wasn't expecting that,** " she cooed. But she simply crawled onto his stomach and cooed, " **Well you made this mess. You better clean it up.** "

He was not expecting that, but fearing her wrath, he leaned into her face and began licking off his own cream. It was a new thing he had never done before: tasting his own cum. It took a couple of minutes of listening to her cooing contentedly as he licked her whole face clean. Viper used her tail to blindfold herself as he did so. Then she used her wings to embrace him once more as she tried to line up his still rigid cock with her pussy. Unfortunately, the fact she couldn't see it from her position combined with her inexperience made it all but impossible for her to get his cock up into herself.

Turning her head about again, she asked, " **Viper dear?** "

"Yes?" she asked without looking.

" **Be a dear and come over here,** " she cooed, " **I need you to get his cock into me and I trust you more than...** " She paused to look at Crane in the corner and continued, " **that one.** "

Viper gulped hard.

" **I trust you,** " she added, " **and if we're going to live together, I'd surely do the same for you.** "

Viper couldn't imagine any situation where that would apply, but she slithered over to the cot anyways. She coiled herself about the owl's torso to steady herself and then wrapped the tip of her tail about his cock. It was easy for her to then slip it up into the owl even though his cock was rather slick from being sucked on.

" **Oh thank you,** " she said as she settled down onto him.

Her tail slipped down towards the base of his dick as it slid up into Fenghuang. She winced as she felt him penetrate her, and Viper noticed one thing she definitely didn't expect: The little trace of blood that comes when many virgin women have penetration for the very first time.

" **So... big...** "

"Am I hurting you?!" he asked in alarm.

" **It's a sweet pain,** " she cooed as she started riding his dick, " **One I only get to feel once.** "

The serpent was blushing badly as she never thought she would be helping a panda and an owl get it on. The owl in turn went to nibbling his neck as she bounced on his dick faster and harder. But even she was a bit turned on by it all as she used the last bit of her tail to massage Po's ballsack. Po was panting heavily as he was teased two ways.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," hissed Viper softly.

" **I'm sure we'll all get along just fine,** " cooed Fenghuang happily.

"Not me," muttered Crane.

" **Oh I'm sure there's a lady out there for you somewhere,** " she replied.

By then, Viper found herself closing her eyes and nibbling at the owl's throat even as she did the same to him. As she had no fangs to worry about, the owl cooed contentedly as her neck feathers were ruffled.

" **To make up for creaming my face,** " she hooted, " **You better get all of the next load in me.** "

"Okay," he panted. It wasn't like he had the choice to pull out of her even if he wanted to.

"He's going to go off very soon," said Viper. Her tail about his balls told her so.

"How do you know about..." asked Po before Fenghang interrupted.

" **It's Master Monkey,** " she asked, " **Isn't it?** "

"It's not like... it isn't..." replied Viper in a faltering voice.

"Monkey?" asked Po.

" **Educated guess.** "

"He didn't fuck me!" she blurt out, "I just helped him with a couple of his one night stands!"

" **Did you want him to?** "

"No!.. Yes!.." she stammered, "I don't know!"

" **I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get him to make love to you.** "

She said nothing more as she went back to the owl's throat. Po on the other hand moaned loudly as he blew his second wad fully into Fenghuang's pussy. But she hadn't cum herself yet so she wouldn't slow down as she rode his cock for all she was worth. It kept him blowing his seed into her even longer.

"Monkey told me about this once," she said as she released Po's dick and slipped her tail instead into the anus of the owl. The moved got a hoot of surprise from her. But she knew that a woman's most precious spot was best used when it was pressed from both the vaginal side and the rectum side at the same time. A moment of that pressure was more than enough to make her come into her own powerful orgasm. Now it was Po and Viper that kept her cumming for a few powerful moments.

" **OH!** " she hooted, " **I've never felt like this!** "

"This is so awesome!" agreed Po.

" **I've heard that males are good for three times,** " she cooed as she started riding his cock again.

"Monkey is always good for four or five," panted Viper.

Po felt kind of bad about ignoring Viper's needs, so he gripped her past her tail and used his pinkie finger to rub against her serpentine pussy.

"AH!" she moaned as she felt his finger teasing her.

Fenghuang managed to see enough about what he was doing to comment, " **You really care about the happiness of others. I'm sure we'll all get along just fine.** "

"At lest until Tigress finds out," said Crane under his breath.

" **And who's going to tell her?** " she hooted back, " **YOU?!** "

"No way," he muttered, "I'm sure Po will do it himself at some point. He'll blurt it out in conversation or mumble about this in his sleep."

" **How do you know about that?** "

"Because my room is next to his and the walls are made of paper!"

" **oh...** "

"And Monkey's room is on the other side!" he added, "I'm surprised that between the two of them, I can get a full night's rest at all!"

" **Sucks to be you.** "

"Between having Tigress, Siberia and you in his room, I guess so."

" **I promise that when you're mating in the next room, I won't say a thing about it.** "

"I feel so much better already," he muttered.

But then they heard the door unlock. The look on the guard's face was priceless even if the owl had to turn her head around just to see it.

"I'm so sorry!" he blurt out as he closed the door once more.

Crane walked over to the door and asked, "What did you have to say?"

"Oh... uh... well..." he stammered.

"Spit it out!"

"Master Junjie has been seen at the edge of town!" he blurt out, "He killed two guards on the wall with throwing knives and promised much worse!" Then he added, "And he's threatening to kill... the hostage... if anyone tries to stop him."

" **Ahah. I know that bastard Junjie had to be blackmailing you in some way to get cooperation!** " hooted the owl triumphantly.

"So you'll let us out?" asked Crane.

"Yes!" he said quickly, "Everyone but the owl!"

" **Why doesn't that surprise me?** "

"Just give a little time to finish," he said as he thrust his pinkie finger into Viper. She moaned as she felt herself penetrated by his digit.

"Alright," he replied, "We're at a bit of a standoff with him at the moment. We will stop him from entering until the hostage is released, but he won't let her go until we let him in." After all, he would feel bad if he let either Fenghuang or Viper go without getting satisfied at least once.

"Use two fingers," moaned Viper, "like the split cock of a male serpent!"

" **That's the spirit.** "

So he added his ring finger into Viper as well as she panted, moaned and waited to climax.


	14. Chapter 14

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XIV: An Owl's Patience

Fenghuang watched as Po pulled his pants back on and rushed out the door with Crane and Viper. She could tell that Crane was all too happy to get out after she had sex with the Dragon Warrior and Viper's assistance.

' _Such a momma's boy,_ ' she thought haughtily.

Still, when the door was barred behind them, she was left naked and alone. Two things she wasn't really used to. That and being humble or admitting that she was wrong. But thanks to Siberia and Po, the times they were a changing. It wasn't that long ago when she would have blasted the door with a Thundering Wind Hammer attack and carried on with her business as if the snow leopards were no great concern.

' _Even if he's a dolt,_ ' she conceded as she thought about Po, ' _He still is something special._ '

She watched the trio running off through the barred window, and noted that two pairs of eyes from the guard were looking back. Turning around and walking back to the cot, she decided that staring back at them would have been taken by them as some kind of threat on her part. After all, she prided herself on her ability to look menacing.

' _Then again,_ ' she mused, ' _Master Siberia is something of a wonder in her own right. I can see why Tigress holds her second Master in such high regards._ '

Flopping down on the cot, she rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling. She even folded her wings back beneath her head.

' _Those Northern Shaolin Masters must be good if they can teach the Impossible Moves. They really have been out of touch with those of us in the south from a number of centuries._ '

She paused as she tried to listen to the guards making small talk outside her door.

"I don't care if she's supposed to be an evil owl," whispered one, "I'd do her in a minute."

' _Well someone's honest about their lust._ '

"I wouldn't," said another, "She'd probably kill me and eat me as soon as I was done fucking her."

' _I'm not a brown widow spider, you idiot!_ '

"Nah," replied the first, "She'd probably kill you just to avoid having to look at your ugly mug."

' _Someone has a sense of humor._ '

"Hah! She'd probably kill your wife for the same reason!"

' _..._ '

"Well she's still totally hot in all the right places," said the first defensively, "and she certainly has the motherly part down."

' _Men_ _..._ '

She closed her eyes and remembered back to her training under Grand Master Oogway. With her prowess and power, he surely saw something special in her. But she was too wrapped up in herself at the time to think about anyone but herself. His praise went straight to her head, and her ego grew to the size of a mountain.

' _Why didn't he put me in my place back then? Why did he let me carry on like I did?_ '

Yet she managed to learn seven Impossible Techniques. The ones that she hadn't even seen Oogway perform.

' _Why didn't I ever wonder how he could teach me something he couldn't do himself?_ '

In retrospect, he surely could do things he never bothered to mention or perform in her presence. He was one of the greatest Masters of Kung Fu that had ever lived. Some said he was old enough to know some of the very first Kung Fu Masters that ever lived. She had to wonder just how old he truly was before he became one with the universe. It made her look so childish by comparison.

"Good evening Elder," said a guard outside loud enough that she was sure he did it purposely.

"Here to check on the prisoner?" asked the other.

There was a pause while she waited for an answer.

' _He must be soft spoken for me not to hear him._ '

She waited and waited, but there was only quiet outside. It was too quiet. So she hopped off the cot and approached the door to see what was going on. Someone was unlocking the door.

' _Must be either someone important or foolish if they're here to see me._ '

The door opened and several things happened in a split second. Before her was an elderly looking male snow leopard with a small blowgun in his hand. He had just shot the owl in the neck twice before she even realized it. The two guards lay on either side of the doorway gushing blood from their necks as they lay face down.

' _Of course!_ ' she thought as her mind grew fuzzy, ' _Junjie couldn't have gotten cooperation... for this long... without an insider... in a place of importance..._ '

"Master Junjie sends his regards," he said as she passed out and fell down on her beak.

...

"Crane!" called Po, "You and Viper take to the sky! Look for Junjie and try to not be seen!"

"What about you?" he asked.

"I need to sneak out and try to deal with Junjie before he can kill the hostage!"

"I'm sure he's watching the gate," said Viper, "We have to get you over the wall on an adjacent side."

"What?!" asked Crane.

"Well we already know you can carry Po's full weight in flight. You did that in a previous battle with Fenghuang."

"Not that I like it," he muttered, "My neck was sore for a week."

"Well now you just have to get me over a wall," replied Po as they changed direction from the gate towards the adjacent northern wall. "Besides," he added, "We can all come at him from another direction. That will help keep him from killing the hostage for a few seconds, and that might be enough to deal with him as well as save the hostage."

"They must be someone important if that's what Junjie's been using to extort the snow leopard village," observed Viper.

Po nodded as they came up to the middle of the wall. He was a bit tired by the time he scaled the ladder to the top as more guards watched in bemusement. Crane grabbed him by the shoulder and then glided over the wall to land between the wall and the cliff face a few hundred feet away.

"Gimme a minute," panted Po, "and then we'll sneak around to surprise attack that blasted fox."

Crane nodded.

"So," said Viper from Crane's shoulders, "I was just wondering... why did you care if I got sexual gratification or not?"

"Well I didn't want you to feel like I was ignoring you," he replied.

"But I'm a viper," she said, "Most people are scared to death of my kind."

"But you're one of the Furious Five!" he answered, "You're awesome and my friend!"

She blushed while Crane tried to ignore the whole conversation.

"There was that moment where I acted like a jerk and drove you away to the hood of that cobra," he confessed, "and I never wanted you to think I thought of you as gross or creepy."

"Well he was just as prejudiced against those with legs," she replied, "and he tried just as hard to turn me against all of my friends back in the Village."

He set his face serious as he muttered, "Dragon Warrior... stealth mode."

"You know that saying that out loud might tip off an enemy," muttered Crane.

"But it's still cool," he grumbled as he crept along the wall in the direction of the gate and hopefully a less than aware Junjie. It took some time, and he hoped that the guards and Junjie were still bartering over the hostage. After all, as soon as he killed them, then they no longer had any value to anyone but as inspiration for revenge.

Viper took the opportunity to slip away from Crane and vanish into the shadow of the wall. It was dark outside the wall and she could take full advantage of the situation. The only drawback to her was the fact that serpents and reptiles were more adversely affected by the growing cold than more warm-blooded mammals were. That might slow her down just enough for Junjie to take advantage of her if she attempted a sneak attack on him.

Crane stayed on the ground to keep Junjie from seeing him from further away. He just wasn't a stealthy flier like an owl even when he was just gliding.

Soon, they came around the corner and could see the soft glow of a campfire a few hundred feet from the gate. It was still too far away to see the fox and his hostage, but they knew he was most likely by the fire to keep warm against the night. While he had decent night vision, he was no tiger or owl.

Po made a hand gesture for Crane to sneak in from the right, but when he looked for Viper, she was no where to be seen. He hoped she was going to save the hostage so he slipped around to the left. Finally, they caught sight of Junjie kneeling by the campfire rubbing his hands together to help stay warm.

Soon they were on both sides of him, and he didn't appear to be wise to their presence yet. However, when they jumped, they misjudged what a small target he was when they ran into each other. The nimble Junjie managed to slip out from under them before Po came crashing down on his.

"Fools!" he hissed, "Now the hostage dies! She shall pay for your..." He paused as he looked around before he shouted, "WHAT?! Where is she?!"

' _Good job, Viper,_ ' thought Po as he regained his feet and Crane stood by his side. "It's just you and the Dragon Warrior now!" he said as he struck a pose.

"You think you have me at a disadvantage, do you?!" he hissed.

"Well... I do as a matter of fact."

"I will enjoy killing you and sending your head back to that insufferable Shifu!"

"Better Kung Fu Masters than you have tried and failed!" replied Po as he flexed his arms.

"So far, you victories against me have been flukes! I underestimated you, but I won't do that this time!"

"Why do they never just do the sensible thing and go back to prison without having to be beaten up by me first?"

"Uh... don't forget you're part of a team," muttered Crane.

"Oh right!"


	15. Chapter 15

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XV: An Owl Gets the Blame

Po and Crane engaged the fox Junjie in combat. They attacked from different directions and kept themselves separate so he couldn't hit more than one of them with a Golden Lotus Clap. This time, that attack was not going to catch Po off guard. Hopefully the same was true for Crane. They were simply biding their time until Viper made sure the hostage was safe and she could return to the battle.

"What'ya gonna do without flunkies to take the fall for you?!" taunted Po.

"Me lose to the likes of you?!" he sneered, "Not a chance Dragon Warrior. This time I'm ready for your tricks."

"What a coincidence," he replied, "We're ready for your tricks too!"

Po feigned an attack from the front so Crane could make an attack from behind, but Junjie jumped aside at the last split second to avoid being struck in the back of his head.

"A dirty trick worthy of me," he cackled, "except that if I did it, it would have worked!"

"Oh it would take decades to learn to be as dirty as you!" taunted Po.

"Why thank you," he replied, "I have spent decades to learn every underhanded ploy I know."

"He would brag about that, wouldn't he?" asked Crane as he circled around the campsite low to the ground.

' _I don't get it,_ ' thought Po, ' _He's not trying very hard to fight us. Is he holding back for some trick to be ready?_ '

The battle continued for minutes as neither side landed a good hit on the other. It was pretty standard punch, kick, dodge and block maneuvers. No one tried any fancy Chi attacks like the Golden Lotus Clap or Thundering Wind Hammer.

"Getting old, Junjie?!" asked Po, "You're getting slow!"

"I'm not getting slow," he replied, "but if you bore me much longer, I might just fall asleep."

"Well when it becomes three against one, you won't be so bored any more!"

"Oh, I have a feeling she's not coming back anytime soon," he sneered.

' _He must think Viper has stumbled into a trap. Or maybe the hostage was boobytrapped somehow._ '

"If Viper gets hurt because of you!.." screeched Crane.

"Empty threats, birdbrain!" he retorted, "But I don't have to do everything myself!"

' _But he has no minions. Who would be helping him?_ '

Just then, a large fireworks rocket burst over the snow leopard village at high altitude leaving a blue cloud of sparks behind.

"It's not New Years!" said Crane as he watched.

"I know!" retorted Po.

"Well there's my cue," said Junjie as he pulled something from his pocket, "I hope this Nippon import works as advertised." Before Po could ask what he meant, he threw an egg like object into the ground that exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Po and Crane jumped into the smoke only to run into each other again. When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, Junjie was no where to be seen.

"Quick!" said Po, "Head back to the village to see if Viper made it there! I'll search around here in case she's caught in a trap of some kind!"

"Got it!" replied Crane as he took off in the direction of the gate.

He spent enough time to search a few acres of ground without turning up anything, so he walked back to the gate and the village hoping Crane had more luck. Po sensed something was wrong because of the way the gate guards glared at him from his peripheral vision. But none addressed him.

By some strange instinct, he returned to the building where they were being held prisoner. When he got there, he saw to his shock that Viper was tied up in a pretzel while three guards were pinning Crane to the ground. By the open door, he saw two guards laying face down, and he had a sick feeling they had both bled out from their necks.

"What are you doing?!" he asked as he threw his hands open wide.

"Arresting the accomplices of Fenghuang!" replied one of the guards.

"But they're from the Furious Five!" he called, "and I'm the Dragon Warrior!"

"You brought that monster here!" he yelled as he waved a hand at the dead guards, "and look what she's done! Several of my men are dead, and some of them were my friends!"

"Well what about the hostage?!"

"She's already back in the care of her father!" he replied, "Not that that should be your concern any more! Now submit quietly while we shackle you and the crane!"

"Talk about gratitude!" complained Crane before someone grabbed his beak.

Five guards were moving to encircle Po as he took a defensive stance. "I can't give up," he said, "Not until Junjie has been captured and made to pay for what he did to your people!"

They took out their manacles and began swinging them over their heads like chain weapons.

"Then with all due respect, Dragon Warrior," he said slowly, "We must subdue and arrest you!"

One stepped forward swinging his manacles at Po's head, but he caught the chain in mid swing. Then he pulled the startled cat right into a headbutt that sent him flying into the guy standing next to him.

"Please yield," stammered the guard, "We don't... want..."

"That's right!" hissed Po as he looked at the guards hovering over Crane and Viper, "You don't want to sink to Master Junjie's level by threatening innocents!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" boomed a powerful voice. The guards all but froze in place as they watched an elderly snow leopard walk in. There was a young woman in tow that had some loose fitting clothes quickly put on. It was basically a cloak and some panties.

"Elder!" called the guards as they bowed to him.

"Please!" pleaded Po, "I have to go after Junjie!"

"Unite the snake and let the crane go!" he ordered.

"But Elder,.." complained the head guard.

"These three cannot be held accountable for the actions of the renegade Master Fenghuang!"

The young lady looked at Viper with a soft smile. She knew who saved her from a possible fate worse than death.

"Well Fenghuang can't be held accountable for what she didn't do either!" said Po forcefully.

"What are you saying?!" asked the guard.

"Look at that door and tell me what's wrong with it?!" he asked as he pointed at the open door.

"Well..." he said as he looked, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Precisely!"

"Why would there be anything wrong?" he asked confused.

"Because if Fenghuang bust out of that door, it would have been blown to a million splinters with her Thundering Wind Hammer attack!" He paused before he added, "No, that door was clearly opened and it had to be done by someone who was standing outside!"

"So... someone opened the door... for water or something!" he stammered, "She's... tricky!"

"Now look at the guards," he continued, "What's wrong with them?"

"Besides being murdered?"

"Look at how they died," he replied, "Their throats were slit and there's no sign of resistance!"

"So she killed them from behind!" snapped the guard.

"With what?!" he asked as he spread his arms questioningly once more, "Her wings?! Even if she could do something like that to one guard, how would she get them both?! Besides, she would never resort to assassination no matter how tough her opponents might be!"

"Then who killed my men?!"

"Junjie said that he didn't have to do all his dirty work himself," he answered, "so he must have an insider in the village! One who looks after his affairs while he's off doing evil things with his latest set of minions!"

"A traitor?!" asked the Elder in dismay.

"Junjie already said he was planning to set things up for Fenghuang to take the fall for the iron mine explosion, so I'm not surprised he's trying to get her blamed for this too!" Then he paused before he said, "I have a feeling that no one saw any of the victims slain! It's not like Fenghuang to not let everyone know what she's done because she feels it's part of her reputation to brag about what she's done!"

"That... makes sense," he replied as Viper was untied and Crane was let up, "But who would dare betray his own people like this?! It's an outrage!"

But the young lady walked boldly up to Po and pulled his head down so she could give him a little kiss on the lips.

"Lánhuā Kāihuā," scolded the Elder, "You shouldn't..."

Po stepped back quickly as his flailing hands snagged the edge of the cloak she wore. It got pulled off much to everyone's surprise.

"He's the Dragon Warrior and he helped save me," she gushed.

"I didn't mean to!" cried Po as he covered his eyes.

The Elder leapt forward to put the cloak back over his daughter as the other snow leopards looked away. But she didn't seem to be upset by the turn of events at all.

"I'm still single," she said with a wink as her father wrapped both the cloak and his arms about her.

"Honey!" he protested, "That's not the proper way to propose!"

"But he's the Dragon Warrior," she replied, "He could give us the prestige we need to erase the stain and shame of serving under Master Junjie!"

"We'll discuss this later!" he scolded.

"Ah... besides..." he stammered, "I'm already engaged!"

She looked crestfallen at first, but then smiled as she said, "We know that law will let a man marry as many wives as he can support."

"I can't support more than two right now!"

"Two?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've already promised to marry Master Tigress and Master Siberia!"

Crane just put his wing over his eyes.

"I said we'll discuss this later!" snapped her father.

"Remember my offer," she said as her blushing father dragged her away.

"WAIT!" yelled Viper.

"What's up?" asked Po as he looked at the nearly panicked snake.

"What if the mine, the village!.." she said, "What if all this was a ploy to keep us away from the Jade Palace?"

"But even if we weren't there, he couldn't take over. The councils wouldn't allow it."

"What if he's not taking over," she replied, "but instead planning to destroy something that he can't have himself?!"

"Tigress!" yelled Po, "Master Siberia! Mei Ling!"

"Mei Ling?" asked Crane, "That name sounds familiar for some reason..."

But Po ignored him as he asked, "Crane, how fast can you fly us all back?!"

"There's no way I can carry all that way more than half way back," he answered, "I'd be exhausted even at that."

"If that's the best you can do," he replied, "Then let's go! I'll carry you the rest of the way on my back if I have to!"


	16. Chapter 16

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XVI: The Coming Storm

Siberia and Tigress slept through the night without doing any more than cuddling. It was a side effect of having their Chi drained so badly. Mei Ling was laid out on Po's cot as they were sure Po would not return in time to sleep there himself.

The morning came and Siberia actually slept in until the morning glow of the sun entered Tigress' window. While she said nothing, Tigress could surely detect that her second Master was upset that she had 'slept in'. It was rather tempting to compare what she called 'sleeping in' as to what Po considered sleeping in. But then Siberia was aware that it took great effort to get Po awake and going long since it was expected to eat breakfast.

Siberia was in such a rush to get going that the only thing she threw on was a fairly tightly wrapped loincloth. Of course, Tigress knew their should be no men around so she followed her Master's lead.

But in spite of her injuries, Mei Ling woke up as well. Apparently he expected his minions to be awake and ready to go long before he was. But then his minions also doubled as his house staff, so she was used to having such a schedule.

"Shall I prepare a little something for breakfast?" asked Tigress.

"Very well," she replied, "but considering our conditions, we should eat more than we are normally comfortable with."

"Food has an effect on chi?"

She nodded as she said, "Food is part of our inner balance. It can be as important to Chi as breathing."

"Really?!" she asked, "Master Shifu never placed that much of an emphasis on eating."

"Yes," she mused, "I noticed that he is willing to let you go with plain fried Doufu for breakfast and lunch."

"Is there something wrong with that?!" asked Tigress mildly alarmed.

"That is not a complete food on its own," interrupted Mei Ling.

Tigress blinked as if she realized the snow leopard was there for the first time since she got up. She also couldn't help but notice her severe lack of coverage. Other than a black cap, she was basically nude.

"She is right," added Siberia, "A proper breakfast requires an amount of basic grains, fruits and nuts. They all add enough of different forms of energy that it keeps one's Chi in balance."

"Would you like me to fix breakfast?" she asked somewhat eagerly.

"Do we have time for anything so fancy?" asked Tigress as she glanced into Siberia's eyes and stood at her side holding her arm with both of her hands.

"Oh, it won't take long..."

"And it's not really that fancy," added Siberia, "The Shaolin Monks were keen on having foods of reasonable costs without making any sacrifice in quality." She turned to Mei Ling as she added, "Please do. I would be honored to try some more of southern cuisine."

So Siberia and Tigress took a seat at the table. Tigress sat right next to her second Master and idly let her hand lay on top of that of the white tigress. True to her word, it didn't take long before she snow leopard returned with three good sized bowls of hot food. The smell was sure tantalizing to Tigress' nose. She even managed in that short time to make and add some fried Doufu.

"Master Siberia," said Tigress awkwardly, "This is surely..."

"It's fine my love," replied Siberia, "There will be no practice today..."

Tigress pouted.

"But we shall spend the day meditating under the Dragon Grotto falls. Once we take our Chi medicine, the calmness and peace of the falls will vastly aid in the recovery of our life energy."

Tigress smiled and nodded.

"May I join you?" asked Mei Ling.

"No!" snapped Tigress, "That place wasn't meant for..."

She pouted until Siberia interrupted and said, "It's fine. I believe that now she's free of Junjie's influence, it won't hurt to allow her to join us for meditation under the falls."

"But Master Shifu..."

"If there's any repercussions from my decision, I will surely take any punishment he sees fit to impose on me."

Tigress bit her lower lip as she looked back and forth between the white tigress and the snow leopard before she nodded.

"I know this isn't normal for you," she added, "So please do your best to eat everything."

She nodded as she grabbed her chopsticks and dug in. In her peripheral vision, she noticed that the snow leopard had taken Crane's normal place at the table which was two spaces away from where Siberia sat and three from Tigress.

"Have you eaten like this back at the temple?" asked Tigress between bites.

"There have been days where the level of physical effort for the day would justify this."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes," she said, "There was the time that an army of Siberian brown bears that attacked the temple from the north because the army had retreated there after being routed from battle."

"An army?!"

Siberia nodded as she continued, "And they managed to do some damage to our outer walls with their siege engines. It was lucky that they couldn't understand larger machines because what they had could not have breached the temple walls."

"What happened?!" asked Tigress as her curiosity grew wildly.

"Grand Master Yak grew tired of having barely enough place to stand with the army troops everywhere," she replied evenly, "so on the seventh day, he took all of his teachers and his one hundred top students out to deal with the siege."

"How many was that?"

"About one hundred and twenty five all told," mused Siberia, "It was about thirty years before I was left at the secret place for leaving babies to become monks."

"And they defeated an army that the Empire's army couldn't?!"

Siberia nodded as she said, "The enemy all gave up before lunch. The army was eternally grateful for turning the tide of the invasion away from the south."

"So there was more to the invasion?"

"Yes, while the main army was soundly beaten, there was a few lesser crossing points that took longer to deal with."

"But what did you and the other monks do?"

"We needed to add another layer to the monastery walls," she said, "There was rumors of a new invasion coming, so Grand Master Yak had us build a secondary wall to take in refugees. It was large enough to shield a thousand without having to use the temple's barracks space. We built the whole thing in one day."

"One day?!" asked Tigress.

The white tigress nodded.

"Was the war before the Great Wall?"

Siberia nodded as she added, "That may well take another thirty years to complete."

"That surely is a huge effort."

"Yes, and hundreds have paid for that wall with their sweat, blood and lives."

"Lives?!" asked Tigress in dismay.

"They say that for every mile of the wall, there is almost 100 people buried in it. It is a mix of soldiers, laborers and criminals. The criminals and some of the lower class are being forced to build the wall for nothing more than crude shelter and a minimum of food."

Tigress nodded.

"So how is it?" asked Mei Ling.

"It is quite delicious," said Siberia, "Not much different than the breakfasts I ate back at the temple."

Tigress nodded as she said, "Perhaps I should eat a bit more for breakfast each day. This is quite good."

"I would be so honored if you let me cook for you," said the snow leopard as she reached out to put one hand on the white tigress' shoulder.

"I cannot promise you that Master Shifu will allow you to stay," said Siberia, "but I can promise I'll do everything I can to persuade him to let you live here. With your prowess, you would surely make a fine Master to help with the daily issues of the Valley of Peace."

She smiled as she returned to her own food.

"I don't know how Po is going to look on competition," mused Tigress.

Mei Ling blinked.

"Once he tastes how good her cooking is," replied Siberia, "I'm sure he'll gladly let her alternate with him. After all, he is the one among us who most appreciates his food."

"Considering how he eats so much."

Mei Ling giggled. After eating and gathering the dishes, they cleaned them and set out for the falls to meditate. They all three stripped themselves of what little they were wearing and settled in for the calmness of inner peace among the falling waters. It felt like Mei Ling was used to the cold water and didn't seem to object to having such a volume of it falling upon her with every passing moment.

"Ah," sighed Tigress loudly, "I can feel the Chi returning to my body already."

"Don't be deceived by that feeling," warned Siberia, "You're still in no shape to train let alone fight." Then she paused before she added, "I believe that Master Po has returned."

Tigress blinked as it took a good moment for her to recognize the out of breath gasps and pants of Po coming closer. She was kind of amazed to watch him enter carrying Crane and Viper on his back.

"Hey!" he called as they came into view, "Gotta warn you!.." He stopped cold in his tracks seeing them nude under the falls together. Besides, he also paused to breathe deeply because he was all but exhausted. Crane also didn't look so good when he let the bird off his back.

"You didn't have to carry me too," sniffed Viper.

"Just wanted to make sure you were in the best shape you could be in case Junjie got here first."

"Junjie?!" asked Tigress.

"I'm sure we got here hours ahead of him," said Crane.

"Yeah," said Po, "Your flying skills are awesome!"

"Oh," blushed Crane, "Ah... thanks."

"Master Crane? Master Viper?" asked Tigress, "Would you be so kind as to take Mei Ling back to the barracks? Siberia and I need to... speak to Po about Junjie."

They nodded as they left the grotto with the snow leopard in tow.

"Have we met before?" asked Crane as he fell back and walked by her.

"You don't remember me from the Kung Fu Academy days?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"That was long ago and..."

"Hello," she said as she playfully punched him in the wing, "You stopped being the janitor and became a serious student there because I believed you could pass the entrance test!"

"Ah, now I remember!" he cried as he wing-hugged her tightly.

"Look at you now," she purred, "A bigshot member of the Furious Five lording you might over the Valley of Peace."

"AWW..." he said as he blushed as much as an avian could. Soon the three of them were out of sight as Tigress stood and walked over to the curious panda.

"So..." said Po as Tigress approached, "What'cha wanna talk... MMMPPPHHH!"

She had hushed him with a surprised full kiss to his lips with some tongue added for good measure. Wrapping her arms about his chest, he soon reciprocated by wrapping his own arms about her shoulders. It dragged on for a few moments before she broke the kiss off and looked to see that her Master wasn't even looking.

"Master?" she asked at last.

"Yes?" she asked back without looking.

"Please come here a moment."

So Siberia stood and came over. Soon she stood by Po and Tigress as she looked into his eyes on the same level as him. Then he blinked as Tigress suddenly pulled down his pants.

"Tigress?!" asked Po.

"Now that we're going to be married," she said as she pushed him down to the grass, "It's time."

He blinked as he looked at the two of them and his cock just sprang to attention.

"So what should... uh..." he asked as he looked into Tigress' eyes.

"Master Siberia," she replied as she looked at the white tigress, "Sit on his face and tell him that you love him."

Siberia blinked.

"I shall... uh... prepare him for... uhm... copulation," she added as she slipped down between his legs. As Siberia settled over his face keeping in the direction of Tigress, she in turn settled down to licking his ever growing cock.

"Are you... sure Po doesn't... mind..." said Siberia awkwardly.

"Hhhmmm uuummm mmmppphhh," muttered Po as he used his tongue on Siberia's nethers.

"That means you're awesome and he'd love to serve you!" interpreted Tigress, "And once you're both ready..." She paused as she breathed deeply and continued, "I want Po to make love to you, Master."

"I've never been with a male that way..." stammered Siberia.

"I promise it'll be fine!" she replied with a smile.

"And he... he doesn't mind?"

"Mmmppphhh aaahhhmmm hhhmmm..." he replied.

"That means if you'd have him, he'd love to mate with you," replied Tigress confidently.


	17. Chapter 17

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XVII: Breaking Bad

Siberia moaned softly as Po worked her pussy with his magic tongue. "Ahhh..." she all but purred, "I do love you Master Po!"

Tigress wouldn't comment as she was know blowing Po's... mind, and he was busy with a mouthful of white tigress pussy. It was fortunate that she was kneeling around his head as high as she could so Po would have enough room to breath.

She leaned forward enough to rest her hands on his chest and prop herself up as if the incredible things he was doing to her could make her light headed. After a few more minutes, she noticed Tigress swallowing and guessed that Po had blown his wad down her throat.

The Tigress sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her paw as she announced, "He's ready to take you Master."

"Very well," she panted, "I... would be honored to rear any children we have by Po... at your side!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Tigress as she stood.

Po watched panting as Tigress stood up Siberia and looked at her hot wet pussy. It was practically dripping freely down her inner thighs. Taking her by the shoulders, Tigress rolled on her back on the grass as she pulled Siberia on top. The large white tigress needed to rest on her hands and knees to keep the bulk of her mass off of Tigress. Then she gripped her tail and held it high above Siberia's ass as she looked at Po. He was so busy looking at two lovely ladies that he was missing out on the clue Tigress was giving him.

"Come on," said Tigress at last, "Do I have to send you a letter? Come over here and mate with Master Siberia!"

While Po jumped to his feet, Tigress adjust Siberia's feet so that she was standing on her toes instead of resting on her knees. Now her butt was sticking up in the air about as high as it would go. Po came up behind to admire the view of two lovely crotches before he rested his hands on Siberia's ass. Then he used his hand to line up his cock with her hot wet love hole before he began pushing in.

Siberia softly moaned as he entered her inch by inch. For someone as tough as Siberia was, he was treating her like a delicate flower as he mounted her for the first time. She responded by wrapping her arms about the torso of Tigress pinning down her arms in her strong hug as well. With her tail free, Siberia wagged it as it rubbed against Po's chest.

"I never thought a man would want to love me," panted Siberia.

"Course I love you," moaned Po, "You're the second most AWESOME woman I know!"

"And you're the second most awesome Kung Fu Master I know," she replied before she set to nibbling at Tigress' exposed throat.

Now that he was fully in, he began humping Siberia. It was slow and easy at first to make sure she was as wet in the inside as she was on the outside, but he moved faster and harder with each time he thrust his dick into her.

"Call me spoiled and selfish!" cried Tigress as she looked long and hard into Siberia's eyes, "But my life is complete only when the two of you are living it with me!"

"And your love makes me whole as well!" she replied as she put Tigress into a deep loving kiss on the lips with tongue.

"I'm just so lucky that someone as awesome as you two are willing to love me and put up with me!" he panted back. After a few minutes, he was hammering away at Siberia enough to make them both hear his hips slapping against the large white tigress' ass cheeks.

...

Meanwhile, back in the barracks

...

"So we've shown you everything but our private quarters," said Viper as she led Mei Ling around.

"The Jade Palace is most magnificent," gushed the snow leopard, "A little work and it could be a great Kung Fu Academy in its own right."

"Maybe we could since we have another teacher as good as Siberia," mused Crane, "I'd love to give more people the chance to know the inner peace and strength that Kung Fu offers."

"I'd love to see how much you've grown since the Academy days," she agreed.

"So you want me to be your Master?!" he asked in anticipation.

"Oh, I want that and so much more," she replied as she dragged him into a surprise mouth to beak kiss.

Viper looked away awkwardly until their kiss ended a few minutes later. Then she finally spoke to say, "Well, I should... train or something... if you two want some time..."

"Oh no," replied Mei Ling with a leer, "I think I want to have you around to help me show him a good time."

"But I'm a viper," she replied softly.

"And he's a crane and I'm a leopard," she answered, "That makes no difference to me."

"Really?!" she said as she reared her head.

"Come on, sweetie," said the leopard as she began dragging Crane towards his own bedroom.

"Okay!" she replied as she slithered after them.

Then she laid him out on the cot on his back with a fair amount of force.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said, "but why me?!"

"Actually you are bitching," she replied as she licked his beak, "but then I've always loved you since our Academy days." She climbed onto the cot with him as she continued, "Back then, I was looking for a big name to hook up with. Someone who's star I could rise with to greatness. Master Junjie picked me out from the others. I thought he wanted me because of my Kung Fu skills and grades, but no..." She paused to look away before she continued, "he chose me because of my village. Because he could blackmail me into faithfully serving him."

"That's awful," said Crane.

Viper quietly wrapped his avian dick with her forked tongue to get it wet and firm for Mei Ling.

"But once my village is free from Junjie," she continued, "I want to live and learn here at the Jade Palace... with you!"

"I hope mother approves," he panted as Viper got his cock hard.

"Oh I'm sure I'll get her consent," purred the snow leopard, "One way or the other."

By now, Viper had openly swallowed his dick to get the most sucking on it.

"I... never knew... you felt this way... about me," panted Crane.

"Oh, a little woman's intuition told me that she wanted to be with you as much as me," purred Mei Ling.

He soon blew his first wad down Viper's throat as she swallowed it all. Finally, she reared her head and announced, "He's ready for you now, Mei Ling." She used her tongue to line up his cock with her pussy before she settled down on him.

"Thank you so much for you assistance," she panted as she started to hump him. She closed her eyes to focus all her attention on riding his cock.

In the meantime, Viper coiled herself about Mei Ling's body even as she stripped off her head adornments. She paused at the snow leopard's open mouth to flick her tongue at the end of her nose several time.

"Ah," she moaned, "This is all that I've been waiting..." **HURK!** She gagged slightly as Viper thrust her head into the snow leopard's gaping maw. Her throat bulged slightly as Viper's head worked to the back of her throat. With Viper's irregular shaped head, it wasn't too hard for air to keep flowing around it.

Crane was too into the moment to notice, and Mei Ling did her best to keep bouncing up and down on his rigid member even as she felt the snake in her mouth and throat. Viper slipped in further, and she guessed she was about to invade her stomach.

"Oh yes!" he moaned as he dumped his load into his love, "I love you Mei Ling!"

By then, Viper was backing out of her throat as she started cumming in her own right. By the time the serpent had pulled out, she was well into the second minute of her climax and possibly on her way to her third. Mei Ling stared wide eyed into the eyes of the snake as she said, "You know, I should really ask you what you had for breakfast before I do something like this." It was clear that some of the food she ate a few hours before was now covering Viper's head. "But on the other hand," she said as her tongue licked her own face and then added with a grin, "It doesn't taste half bad."

"It would be my pleasure to help you bathe Master," she panted.

"You know," she replied, "I like the sound of that." She licked Mei Ling's face before she added, "Of course, we won't let your service interfere with your Kung Fu."

"Compared to some of the things I had to do..." she said before she shuddered deeply, "this would be a pleasure and an honor to serve you... Masters."

"Ah... ah..." moaned Crane.

"I speak fluent crane," said Viper softly, "He loves you and he wants to marry you."

"Ahhh... ahhh..."

"As long as you don't mind keeping his nasal passages clear," she added.

"Compared to the gross crap I've found between Junjie's toes," replied Mei Ling with a grin, "that would be a minor task."

"Well then: Welcome to the Jade Palace! Place of legend and soon to be Kung Fu Academy!" She paused before she added, "I'm sure we couldn't ask for two better students than you and Fenghuang."

"Oh thank you so much!" gushed Mei Ling before she kissed Viper on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XVIII: Caught Red Handed

Siberia moaned as Po buried his cock in her fully. He was cumming into her and nothing could stop it. Using his grip on her butt, he kept his cock buried tightly inside as he dumped his load of seed.

"Oh Master," panted Tigress, "I'm so proud of you."

She was all but purring as she continued her iron grip on Tigress and nibbled at her neck.

"Master Siberia is AWESOME!" shouted Po as he finished.

"And it's so awesome that the two I love the most are going to marry me!" replied Tigress as she squeezed the white tigress back and gazed into her Master's eyes.

The three of them panted as they came down from their sexual high before Tigress heard someone slowly clapping.

"If you liked it that much," sighed Tigress without looking back, "You could at least clap like you mean it."

"Ah..." said Po, "I'm not clapping. I've got both hands on Master Siberia's fine ass."

"Monkey!" she called, "Show yourself! This isn't funny!"

"No," said Siberia softly as she gazed into Tigress' eyes, "There's others here."

Tigress looked about wildly to see no one around. A blur of movement caught her eye, and before she knew it, Po's arms were tied down tightly with much cord.

"Hey!" he protested as he looked about.

"Master Junjie has sent us to defeat you," said a voice from somewhere close by, "We are his **Red Hand** , and we have served him longest and most faithfully."

Then a shadow flashed over Siberia in front of Po. A second later, she said, "My arms! They've been paralyzed by pressure point strikes! I can't let go of you!" It was all said in the face of Tigress who was now trying to squirm loose of the powerful grip of her Master.

"Great!" called Tigress, "These must be the elite minions of Master Junjie! We've never faced anyone like them before!"

"Yes," replied a calm male voice, "We have never failed Master Junjie in any mission he's assigned to us."

"So why did he keep you back for so long against us?!" asked Tigress, "I thought he wanted control of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace for himself!"

"As he told us later," he replied, "he knew that the chances of keeping control here over a long time were too slim to bet on, but he wanted to take the risk. So he recruited five snow leopards from our own village as the 'New Furious Five' instead of calling upon us. The same holds true for the time he pretended to be Master Oogway's ghost."

"So what do you do that's so important?!"

"Why we murder for our Master, steal for our Master, and make sure that our Master's treasures stay safe."

"From thieves like you?!" asked Tigress hotly.

"From whoever is foolish enough to defy his will!"

"It won't do you any good to let yourself get so angry," said Siberia softly into her ear.

"But Master," she replied, "They attack from shadows like cowards."

"They are only attacking as they have been trained to," she replied, "Shadows have their uses as well as light."

"At least let us see you before you slay us!" said Po as his cock finally popped out of Siberia. Siberia braced her legs and managed to stand as Tigress rested her head on her Master's shoulder. From the mists of the falls emerged five shadows that became five snow leopards.

Three were clearly older males while two were females. However, the uniforms were exactly the same. It was only the differences in the way that they walked that distinguished one gender from the other.

"So are you gonna kill us like this?!"

"Oh no," replied the leader, "You shall have the front row seat along with Fenghuang to the flaming death of the Jade Palace. When Master arrives here with his owl guest, we shall blow the top off this mountain spire. I give you my word as Hóng Shǒu Cìkè, the leader of the Red Hand."

"Don't any of you care how Junjie has used you, lied to you and threw your people away like they were garbage?!" hissed Tigress with growing fury.

Siberia hushed her with a full kiss to the lips. A moment later, she let go as she said, "You can't let your anger grow, my love! If you use your flame chi at a time like this... with your chi so depleted... **it will surely kill you!** "

"But Master!" she replied, "I can't just let them slaughter me without a fight!"

Siberia kissed her once more, and Tigress could feel a calming cool spread from her mouth over the whole of her body. Then she broke off the kiss as she said quietly, "I swear I'll keep you safe as long as I can, my love."

"But Master," she asked, "what can you do like this?"

Suddenly, she released Tigress as she said "Tiger Claws!" Her arm flashed as the ropes around Po shredded.

"So you can reverse pressure point strikes with your mind," said Hóng Shǒu Cìkè, "That is impressive, but not enough to defeat us in your condition."

"Well I'm at full..." began Po.

"Hah!" he laughed, "You just had intercourse with a female and released your seed into her."

"Yeah, so what..."

"You have foolishly drained some of your vital chi," he continued, "More than enough for the five of us to defeat you. By the time the Master arrives, you will be buried in the fireworks powder barrels that will destroy the whole of the Jade Palace."

"But you're destroying priceless treasures!" he protested.

"There is nothing there that interests us."

"Especially since they already have a device to make them invisible!" said Siberia.

"The Shadow Crowns?!" asked Tigress.

The elder snow leopard nodded.

"But where..." asked Po, "Of course, it's under their hats!"

He nodded again.

"I guess there was more of them than the Lin Kuei knew about!"

He nodded before he said, "Now you must be subdued before the Master arrives." With that, the five faded back into the falling water and vanished.

"How could we not see them by the water?!" asked Tigress.

"They moved back too fast," replied Siberia, "By now, we're surrounded by them!"

"Then why aren't they attacking us already?!" asked Po.

"They are being patient," she said, "Waiting for the right moment to strike."

Po watched as Siberia gave Tigress a full throated kiss in front of him and everyone.

"Is this really the time for..." he began to asked until fog began flooding out from Siberia's nose. Soon the whole area of the falls was locked in mist. The morning cool would make sure the fog would stay around for a while.

"Ah," said the disembodied voice, "reducing visibility all around to counter the invisibility. A clever ploy, but it won't protect you for very long."

Even as close as Po was standing to them, he vanished in the fog Siberia just made.

"Master," panted Tigress as their kiss ended, "How could you risk doing that with almost no chi?!"

"I only used the little I gained from Po and his seed," he sighed back, "That combined with the heat of your passions."

"I couldn't have felt that if I didn't love you two so much."

"Nor could I if I didn't love you both back," she mused as she rubbed her nose against Tigress' nose. Her arms wrapped about Tigress in a hug once more.

"Master," she said, "I can't move like..." Suddenly she was jerked to her right side as something came whistling by her ear. Then she was jerked the other way as something else passed by her other ear.

"I... have more experience... with this kind of fighting," she replied.

"Hey!" called Po, "Whoa!" They could hear him dancing around in the fog as things sailed by him.

Then Siberia jumped into the air as a bolo sailed under their feet. Tigress could tell that that was the weapon that tied down Po's arms earlier now that she was alert to attacks. Then Siberia twisted in mid air as a small grunt escaped her lips.

"Master?!" asked Tigress, "Are you injured?!"

"It's... nothing," she replied as the two landed on the ground once more.

"You took a hit for me, didn't you?!" she cried.

"I'm your Master," she said evenly, "I have to protect you until... I've taught you what you need to know."

"And I'm sure she already knows those throwing knives were coated with nerve poison," said Hóng Shǒu Cìkè from nearby.

"Nerve poison?!" asked Tigress in alarm.

"I... can only... use mind over matter... to fight the poison... for another minute," said Siberia as Tigress could feel her arms around her beginning to stiffen.

"If the antidote isn't given within two minutes," agreed the assassin, "death is assured. A most painful death, I might add."

"You must have the antidote on you!" pleaded Tigress.

"I do, but what will you give me for it in return?"

"We... we'll surrender without any more fuss!"

"So you're all willing to die to have a little more time with the ones you love?" he asked curiously.

"YES!" pleaded Tigress, "EVERY MINUTE WITH MY MASTER'S LOVE FEELS LIKE A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT HER!"

"Please," begged Siberia, "You can't all do this... for me."

"The panda must agree as well or there's no deal!" hissed the snow leopard.

"For my Tigress," said Po forcefully, "I agree to your terms!"

Tigress closed her eyes as she had a feeling what was coming, and it was in fact a pair of sharp karate chop blows to the pressure point in the sides of her neck. She had a feeling that the same was happening to Siberia and Po all but in the same instant. So she kissed Siberia one last time as she passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XIX: Siberia's Curse

Tigress awoke in a place that was very cold. She could see the land blanketed in snow, and yet she found herself surrounded by very old stone walls.

"Tell me child," said a deep male voice, "What is your name?"

Tigress turned about to see a much smaller white tigress facing off against what she imagined was a great yak. While she wore a bare minimum of clothing, the larger yak seemed to be buried under coats and fur.

"I don't know," she replied, "I was left here before I could remember one."

"You are cold and hard like this land," he replied, "I shall call you Siberia."

"As you wish," she replied as she bowed to him.

"Have you wondered why I asked to see you privately?" he asked as he bowed back.

"No Grand Master," she said as she bowed lower.

"Because I sense... that you are cursed," he said evenly as he stood back up fully.

"WHAT?!" she asked in dismay.

"You have been secretly watching me practice," he replied, "and I've seen what you can do. You've been able to learn every move I've shown you because I've done it for you... once."

"Doesn't that mean I'm just good?" she asked optimistically.

"No, it means you are a mimic," he said more sternly, "and that is a curse."

"How?!"

"Because you will be tempted to be arrogant, cocky and full of yourself," he replied, "You will be tempted to learn Kung Fu without understanding how it really works."

"NO!" she screamed.

"Calm yourself child," he said evenly, "I shall help you. Your training will be the hardest of any monk here. They think I shall be so hard on you because you have great potential, and you do. But they must not learn of your little curse. They must not learn of your ability to copy others. We must make them think that you learn everything you will learn through hard work and intense study."

"I shall train and study harder than anyone else here!" she swore.

He walked over and laid a hoofed hand on her shoulder as he added, "Once you've trained, you'll become large and powerful. Most men... even most monks... will be intimidated by you." Standing next to him, she seemed barely tall enough to fully hug one of his knees.

"I don't care!" she replied as she glomped onto his knee, "I want to be big and strong!"

"But are you ready to be alone?" he asked.

"Are you alone, Grand Master?!" she asked back.

"I have had a couple of special women in my life," he answered, "and I have outlived them all." He smiled before he added, "So far, none of my grandchildren want to train here with me, but they like to use my name to get what they want."

"How selfish!" she replied.

"I don't blame them for using my name or wanting their own lives," he said softly, "but the only life that matters now... is yours. Your about as old as my youngest granddaughter. I want you to surpass me."

"I'll... I'll never be that good!"

"I think you shall some day," he replied, "and I shall be so proud of you on that day. We both will know that you surpassed me because of your own will. Not because of your mimic curse."

But then a male voice behind her said, "And that's what makes her what she is."

Tigress spun to see that Grand Master Yak was standing right behind her. She seemed so small and childish compared to the huge yak. He seemed to be almost as tall as Temutai did.

"I don't care about that!" she replied.

To her surprise, he picked her up in one arm to look into her face more closely. Yet she looked past him to the massive clouds covering the mountains letting her only see their peaks.

"You have shown her true love," he said deeply, "Something I could never give her."

"Some people were just meant to be together," she said as she twiddled her fingers together.

"And you're one of the few who will accept her curse at face value and still love her."

"Of course I do!" she replied defensively.

"Love deep enough that one of you would surrender that life to save the others?"

"In a moments' notice!" she exclaimed.

"Sometimes death is required for rebirth," he said softly.

"But I don't want her to die!" she screamed.

"Sometimes, the universe gives us what we need," he answered, "Not what we desire."

"NOOO!"

Her cry caused the clouds to split open as she saw the great Dragon-God Tianlong looking down upon them. He seemed as long as the greatest mountain was tall.

" **What choice you make soon will affect the lives of three forever,** " he said as his voice boomed across the sky, " **Choose wisely or suffer with a bad decision for the rest of your life.** "

"How will I know what the right choice is?!" she asked.

" **That is for you to decide,** " he boomed, " **and no other. Siberia cannot choose herself because she has been shut down by the nerve poison in her system.** "

"That bastard didn't cure her?!"

" **He gave her just enough antidote to survive up to two days,** " he said, " **but her body burns from the inside. Her eyes have failed and her hearing is dead. Only in her heart can she hear and feel you. Use that to touch her. Use your feelings to give her comfort.** "

"I don't want to live without her!"

" **Make the right choice then...** " he replied as a massive golden bird flew overhead.

"Is that the Celestial Phoenix?!" she asked.

Tigress awoke with a growl as she realized she was still naked, hogtied, and laying next to Siberia.

"I couldn't fully cure her," said the elder Red Hand assassin, "she would... escape... if she can undo pressure points with her mind. I would kill her mercifully, but..."

"STOP BABBLING TO HER!" cussed Junjie as he tossed the hogtied owl on her other side.

Her eyes adjusted to the low light of a distant torch to realized they were all surrounded by hundreds of barrels of fireworks powder. It may well be enough to blow the top off the spire that the Jade Palace was built on.

"Now light the fuse," he ordered, "I figure we have one hour to get miles away from here before the whole temple goes up in smoke!"

"What about the ones screwing in the barracks?" he asked.

"If they get in our way," he replied, "kill them!"

"What if they realize..."

"It doesn't matter if a few escape," he answered, "All the better to spread blame on Fenghuang for this disaster!"

"And what about Sifu and the others?"

"Oh, we shall hunt down and kill them long before they figure out the truth," he gloated, "I doubt that they even are on their way back from the Iron Mines yet. But if we run into them... KILL THEM WITHOUT MERCY!"

"Yes Master," he replied as he followed Junjie out. She could smell sulphur and knew that the time of their demise was now set in stone.


	20. Chapter 20

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XX: Frenemy Mine

Master Shifu, Monkey and Mantis surveyed the ruins that one was the Tiě Kuàng Iron Mines. The very stone of the surface appeared to be shattered in several places at once.

"Lucky this place was already mined out of iron," mused Monkey, "Working here now would surely be a death trap to anyone who tried."

"Indeed," agreed Shifu, "but that's not why we're here."

"Let's check by the entrance," said Mantis, "That's where I'd most likely leave some baddies to be hauled away."

"Me too," said Monkey.

So they headed to the collapsed mine entrance to see that in fact a package had been left for them. Four snow leopards were tied together and partly stuffed in a sack. Each one also had a rope gag in their mouth just to keep them from biting their way free. Walking over, Shifu examined the prisoners while the others kept guard.

"They don't look like they've been here very long," he said at last, "so I don't think they've suffered much in the way of exposure to the elements."

"The area looks clear," announced Monkey once he returned.

"Then let's hear what one of the minions have to say," he replied as he removed one of the minion's gags.

"Thank you," said the minion.

"Tell us what your Master's plans are," he ordered.

"Gladly," he replied, "Junjie betrayed us when he attacked the Dragon Warrior and he's always treated us as garbage. But... as much as I'd like to tell you everything, I can only say what he bothered to inform us of."

"Go on."

"The whole mine trap... It was part of something bigger. Much bigger. But I only heard parts of conversations by spying on Master Junjie when he didn't think we were close..."

"Loyalty," muttered Monkey.

Shifu shot him a glare before he said, "Go on."

"He purchased a lot more fireworks powder than he used to blow up the mines," he said, "Tons more. I think he's going to destroy something much more precious than his enemies with his next attack."

"Where does he get all that stuff?!" asked Mantis.

"The Empire produces a huge amount of fireworks powder every year," interrupted Shifu, "We're talking thousands of tons. Every major celebration uses fireworks and even commoners use small fireworks to scare away the evil spirits."

"Junjie bought his supplies from a dozen merchants to cover the fact he was buying so much," added the minion.

"Well what else could be possibly want to blow up?" asked Monkey.

"It couldn't be the Sacred Onyx Council," said Shifu, "That's far too well guarded and besides, I doubt anyone there would let Junjie return without turning him over to the Empire."

"Well aren't you at the top of the list of people he wants revenge against?"

"Oh, I think I'm up there with the Dragon Warrior and Master Chen."

"All because you got the Jade Palace instead of him?" asked Monkey as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he always felt that he was worthy to run the place instead of me," mused Shifu, "but I think that Oogway saw the dark side of Junjie when he turned control of the place over to me."

"So... Why didn't Oogway deal with him when he figured that out?!" he asked as he raised his voice.

"I... I don't know," he replied, "The universe spoke to him. I'm sure that there's many things he was told that he never bothered to mention to anyone else. Sometimes, it felt like he was managing a plan so vast that no one else could ever hope to comprehend it."

"Like a really big spider's web," mused Mantis.

"Something like that."

"So how did he know that the universe was supposed to speak to him?" asked Monkey.

"He told me once a long time ago that in his dreams, a great golden peacock came to him. It was sheathed in golden flames, but wasn't harmed by them."

"What kinda of bird was that?"

"I'm not sure," replied Shifu slowly, "He didn't say. But I suspect that it was the Celestial Phoenix that spoke to him."

"I thought that was just a title like Dragon Warrior."

"Well, dragons truly exist. What makes you think the Celestial Phoenix doesn't?"

"Because there's several dragons, but only one phoenix is ever mentioned in fairy tales. How could it be the only unique creature in all of creation?"

"Why does one need to reproduce when it is constantly reborn every few centuries?"

"So... the Celestial Phoenix..." asked Mantis slowly, "It... ah... never makes babies?"

"Not that I'm aware of," sighed Shifu.

"Besides, how do you know it's not a peahen instead of a peacock?" asked Monkey.

Shifu and Mantis stopped to blink at Monkey.

"Well, that argument aside," said Shifu after an awkward moment, "What else could Junjie want to blow up?"

"Maybe Junjie just wants to blow up the Jade Palace because he knows he can't have it any more," suggested Monkey in a joking tone.

"OH NO!" said Shifu, "We left Siberia, Tigress and Mei Ling back at the Jade Palace. With Siberia and Tigress critically drained of their chi, it wouldn't be hard for Junjie to take the place over and blow it up!"

"We gotta get back there now!" called Mantis.

"Well what about them?" asked Monkey as he gestured to the minions.

Shifu went around removing the rope gags from all of them before he asked, "If we let you go, would you be willing to swear obedience to me until we can turn you over to the proper authorities?"

"But what if they turn on us to support Junjie?!" asked Mantis.

"We owe that bastard nothing!" said the first minion, "I shall gladly obey you."

The other minions gave verbal agreement with the first.

"Would you fight Junjie?" asked Monkey.

"We have failed him," sighed the minion, "so he can no longer use threats against us. He may well have already killed any family members back in the village for our failings already, so... I'd love to get revenge on that son of a..."

"Very well," said Shifu, "Consider yourselves my minions until our contract has ended."

Mantis and Monkey began untying the minions as Shifu supervised.

"You know," said Monkey, "We could always use some trained staff to guard the Palace while the Furious Five and the others are away saving the Empire... or something."

"What?" asked Shifu, "Give Po another excuse not to perform chores?"

"And that's not like pulling teeth now?" asked Mantis.

"Good point."

"Since we really have nothing to return to in the village," said the head minion, "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we would be honored to be the minions of Master Shifu at the Jade Palace."

"Very well," he mused, "I'll think about it while we haul our tails back to the Jade Palace."

"Then let's go!" said Monkey, "We're wasting time here talking!"

"You like to talk," chirped Mantis.

"But I can at least being moving while I do that!" he retorted.

"Then to the Jade Palace!" called Shifu as they set out.


	21. Chapter 21

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XXI: Sexy Service

While Mei Ling continued to amuse Viper by acting as a sexy servant to Crane, she was starting to like the notion of having someone to act as a maid and general assistant to the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the Jade Palace in general. Crane was still somewhat in shock that not only was someone interested in him, willing to serve him, and wanted to have hot sex with him all bundled up in the same woman.

"While I'm sure you'd rather only serve your Master Crane," hissed Viper softly, "Know that you'll be servant to all of us. That means that unless Crane says otherwise, you'll have to obey our every order."

"Of course, Mistress Viper," she replied with a smile, "The honor of serving you here at the Jade Palace is the only way I can see for my past sins serving Master Junjie. For failing my village and soiling my honor."

"Hey!" said Crane, "It's not all that bad!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Master," she said as she bowed.

Viper smiled as the clothing she selected for the new servant was deliberately arranged to see her crack and her feminine goods whenever she bent over (and raised her tail as she was ordered to do).

"Oh," she hissed, "I think we're going to get along just peachy."

"Besides," said Crane, "This won't matter if Shifu refuses to allow Mei Ling to stay here."

"Not true, Master," she replied, "If I can't stay here, I will gladly travel from the village here at the crack of dawn to serve you. I swear I shall be at your side every morning when you awaken."

"Wow," he replied, "I haven't felt so special... since I got away from mother to live on my own." He paused before he added, "But please never mention that to mother! It would kill her!"

"My lips are sealed, Master," replied the leopard.

"Yeah," agreed Viper, "We don't need to go through that whole mess again."

"Mess?"

"It's nothing!" said Crane quickly.

"I'll tell you about it later," whispered Viper.

Suddenly, Viper perked her head up. She looked around.

"What is it?" asked Crane.

"Oh, it's probably Po, Siberia and Tigress coming back from hot monkey sex at the falls," she replied as she slithered over to the window.

"It's way too quiet for Po," said Crane as he followed, and Mei Ling right behind.

Viper peeked out the window without opening it as did the others.

"No," said Viper as she flicked out her tongue, "It's not them. Someone's out there and they are trying to be stealthy."

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"As a viper, I can taste the air with my tongue," she said, "like a second nose, you might say."

Mei Ling crept closer as she caught a fleeting glimpse of something between the window slats.

"No," she gasp quietly, "It can't be them."

"Them who?" replied Crane.

"I know that one. That means the Red Hand of Junjie is here," she whispered, "and whatever they are here for, it can't be any good for us."

"You were one of them," whispered Viper, "Weren't you?"

"No," she replied, "The Red Hand is Junjie's elite assassin minions. They have never failed a mission."

"How come we never faced them before?" asked Crane softly.

"Because they only do his dirtiest work," she replied, "They are not expendable like his normal minions."

"Just how good are they?" asked Viper.

"I am not fit to tie their sandals," she replied, "I wouldn't stand a chance against one."

"But there's three of us."

"If you see one, then the other four cannot be far away."

"What about Junjie?" asked Crane.

"I have no idea if he's here or not."

"Well what could they be here for?"

"Maybe they're here to clean out the vault while Shifu and the others are away," suggested Viper.

"Or he could be looking for us," replied Mei Ling.

"Well what would he most likely do if he found us?"

"Depending on Junjie's orders, just about anything from capture to assassination."

"What should we do?" asked Crane.

"Well your friends at the Grotto," she said, "They are surely in great danger."

"I'm sure that Po, Tigress and Siberia can take care of themselves," he replied.

"We'll be in the best position if we can get to them and join up," said Viper, "It's the best way to cover each other's backs until Shifu and the others return."

"Be careful," said Mei Ling, "They say they are harder to catch than the wind and can be as close to you as your own shadow without being noticed."

"Oh I don't feel so good," moaned Crane.

"Remember," she warned, "If they are here to kill us, we cannot show them any mercy. They shall show none to us."

"Are they really that dangerous?"

"They betray their own, murdering innocents in the night as punishment when his other minions fail him," she replied, "I should know because I have... in-laws who have paid the price for the failure of another. Their hands are covered in blood. That is why they are called the Red Hand."

"That's awful."

"I know a few out of the way goat paths," said Viper, "We should be able to sneak around the palace ground to the grotto. It's a long path and we have to move stealthily, but I see no other choice."

Crane and Mei Ling nodded.

"I will move ahead of you," said Mei Ling, "I have... stealth training. When I give the signal, then follow me up to where I'm waiting. You must expect an attack from any direction at any time if we are noticed."

"I'm pretty sneaky," said Viper as she glanced at Crane, "It's just this one we have to be careful about."

"I will protect you Master should I have to die to do so," she replied.

"That won't be needed," said Crane.

"Yeah," agreed Viper, "We won't let you go so easily before you give us a few years of service."

She smiled as she slipped towards the back door to the barracks. They climbed over the wall to the goat path on the outside of the Jade Palace compound before sneaking off towards the grotto.


	22. Chapter 22

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XXII: When the Powerful go Evil...

Tigress struggled in the dark to get to the side of her Master. To the side of Siberia. She knew she was suffering greatly from the nerve poison. That she was now totally deaf and blind. Her whole body must have felt like she was on fire. But she remembered her dream. That her heart could be heard by Siberia.

She could feel the eyes of Po and Fenghuang on her as she crawled inch by inch. It was lucky that Junjie left himself time to get far away from the Jade Palace before all those fireworks powder barrels exploded. She could smell the mounting sulphur fumes as the time of detonation drew ever closer.

Finally, she was close enough to lay her head against Siberia's chest. She had never spoken through her heart before, so she wasn't sure what to expect. So she just closed her eyes tight and listened to the ever weakening heartbeat of the larger white tigress.

' _Master!_ ' she thought, ' _I love you! How can they make you suffer like this?!_ '

She waited, but felt nothing.

' _Blast it! A waste of time! But... at least I get to die with the one I love..._ '

' _Tigress?_ ' came the almost undetectable reply in her mind.

' _MASTER?!_ '

' _Tigress my love,_ ' she thought, ' _I need you to see everything going on around us._ '

' _What good will that do?!_ '

' _My senses are useless. I have to... borrow yours._ '

' _Alright,_ ' she replied as she opened her eyes and looked about. She suddenly felt as if her senses were sharper. The barrels of powder were now clear. By smell, she knew the path of the fuses leading to them. There was three stacks of about thirty full barrels of powder each.

' _There's one thing that's the bane of all fireworks powders._ '

' _Water?_ ' she replied.

' _That's right. Water will all but ruin it._ '

' _Where will we get enough water when we can't even move?_ '

She paused before she replied, ' _Ice is just another state of water._ '

' _YOU CAN'T DO THAT!_ ' thought Tigress in alarm, ' _USING YOUR POWER IN THIS STATE WILL KILL YOU!_ '

' _I'm going to die anyways._ '

' _NO!_ ' she mentally screamed, ' _I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!_ '

' _And I couldn't live knowing I failed to protect you, the one I love the most._ '

When Siberia opened her eyes, the glow in them told Tigress that she was using the rest of her life to fuel her chi. A wave of cold spread out as ice encrusted the barrels. Some of them burst outright from the ice expanding within. And all of the fuses instantly went out.

' _Now the last act. TIGER CLAW!_ '

She used her mind to shred the bindings on Tigress, Fenghuang and Po. Then the light in her eyes died.

"NO!" screamed Tigress. She hugged her Master's body tight and began wailing her pain to the heavens themselves.

Fenghuang and Po watched in silence for several minutes before the owl came over.

"She was so noble," she said as she tried to lay a wing on Tigress' shoulder.

But when Tigress turned her head to look back, Fenghuang saw something that horrified her. Her eyes burned with pure hatred and anger. The voice that came from Tigress' mouth scared her even more.

" **I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN CLAWS!** " she howled in rage.

She ran past the startled owl as her body burst into crimson flames. Her movements were so fast, she was a flaming blur. She was running on her hands and feet like a true beast.

"How did she do that?!" asked Po in alarm.

" **Oh no! She's full of rage and hatred! That's her new power that's usurping her normal chi! I fed off my own ego and pride, but she's doing the same with her fury!** " cried Fenghuang as she half ran, half flew after her, " **We have to stop her!** "

"Stop her from what?!" asked Po as he ran after.

" **FROM BECOMING LIKE ME!** "

"I can't keep up!" he panted.

" **Just do you best!** " she called as her voice faded into the distance.

He looked at the scorched walls as he ran by. Her flames had simply disabled every trap along the way by burning them up. He had never seen her flames so powerful, or her rage so great. Then he realized there was smoke ahead of him. It was pouring out of one of the side rooms. He looked in as he ran by, and realized it was the room with all of those magic helmets he fought Temutai over. Everything wood in the room was now on fire. Only the cursed helms remain relatively unhurt because of the magic imbued into them.

"I should have taken running training more seriously!" he panted.

He followed her and the owl through the passages until he finally emerged by the Dragon Pool. While the water seemed warm enough to make steam in the cool room, he was relieved that the scroll archive seemed to be unhurt. The doors leading out were smoking and cracked as if Tigress just plowed through them without a second thought.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted to the heavens, "I can't let Tigress turn evil!" He stopped in the doorway as he prayed, "Fenghuang, you're her only hope!"

...

A couple of minutes earlier.

...

Two of the elder male Red Hand were truly surprised when the doors of the Hall of Warriors broke out towards them. They saw the flaming form of Tigress descending upon them before they could almost comprehend what was happening.

" **DIE YOU MURDERING BASTARDS!** " she screamed as she streaked by them.

"Hah!" laughed one, "She missed me completely!"

"What was she trying to do, give us a cold?!"

Then the owl flew by as she said, " **MORONS! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!** "

"What is she talking about?" asked one as he looked at his buddy. His head suddenly burst from his body, his neck gushing blood all around. Then he realized he was gushing blood too. They had but a moment of horror before they died while their bodies fell before their terrified gazes.

...

Crane, Viper and Mei Ling crept along the wall as a flaming streak shot over their heads.

"Is that a flying tiger?!" asked Crane.

"A flaming flying tiger," said Viper.

"This isn't right!"

"I've seen that look before Master," said Mei Ling, "She has been taken over by evil!"

"Say what?!" cried Crane.

"The warning!" said Viper, "The most powerful of the Furious Five will turn evil!"

Then Fenghuang streaked overhead as she called down, " **I CAN'T LET HER TURN LIKE ME!** "

"The time for sneaking is over!" called Mei Ling as she grabbed Viper.

"We have to go after them!" called Crane as he grabbed Mei Ling by the shoulders.

"Yes, but we have to go to the Hall of Warriors first!" replied the leopard.

"WHY?!"

"Because I have a feeling I know who's going to be there out of breath!"

"PO!" shouted Viper.

...

Junjie paced as he waited as he looked at the elder Red Hand and the two females standing almost as still as statues.

"What's keeping the other two?" he asked, "Do they want to get blown up with the Jade Palace?"

"I don't know Master," replied the elder male, "I suppose the others in the barracks became a problem and had to be killed off after all."

"It shouldn't take that long for trained assassins like you to kill a traitor, a snake and bird!"

"I don't know what to say," he replied.

" **THEY AREN'T COMING BACK BECAUSE I JUST KILLED THEM A MOMENT AGO!** "

They all turned to face the flaming Tigress, her face a mask of pure rage.

" **AND YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THEM IN HELL!** " she screamed as she lunged at Junjie.


	23. Chapter 23

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XXIII: Dark Tigress Vs Junjie

Tigress lunged towards Junjie as she trailed crimson flame behind her. Her hands were held ahead of her like spears eager to bury themselves in the fox's body.

"You think you can take me?!" asked Junjie in anger.

The elder male jumped in the way of Tigress as he aimed to stab her with twin daggers. She simply executed a mid air backflip kick to knock him up and out of the way. Her speed was so great that he couldn't even begin to defend himself.

"I can't say I've ever seen this side of you," he said as he jumped back.

The two females moved to position themselves in her path even as she continued flying at Junjie. They didn't even try to dodge her hands as she drove them clean through their abdomens.

" **ALWAYS LETTING YOUR SCUM MINIONS TAKING YOUR HITS FOR YOU?!** " she yelled at him.

But the females had allowed themselves to be impaled on her hands so they could drive all four of their daggers into the back of the flaming tigress. Tigress responded by increasing the flames of her hands and cutting the two females in half as their flesh burned away.

"Those were my handpicked assassins!" he replied, "I'll make you pay for every one of their deaths, you MONSTER!"

" **YOU DARE CALL ME A MONSTER?!** "

The male in the air managed to twist and fling both of his daggers into Tigress' shoulders. The hits managed to slow her down enough for Junjie to leap away to his right. She stopped to raise an arm and turned it towards the now falling minion with an open palm as she rapid fired a Mongolian Fireball right at him. He burst into flame before the ball of fire imploded inward onto him. Only a handful of his ashes remained.

" **IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW, YOU BASTARD!** "

"Hah!" he laughed, "I've taken down worse than you when I was a lackey of the Sacred Onyx Council!" He circled around her trying to judge the extent of her injuries. Since she was running on pure rage, she barely felt the knives sticking out of her back. She wasn't aware of her bleeding.

" **PLANNING ON TALKING ME TO DEATH?** "

"No," he replied, "I'm setting you up for..." He clapped his hands before him as he shouted, "A GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!"

Tigress raised her arm to cover her eyes as the wave of golden chi knocked her back.

" **THAT WON'T STOP ME EVEN IF YOU DID BLIND ME!** "

"I don't have to stop you," he called as he jumped behind a tree, "I just have to outlive you!"

" **COWARD!** "

"I call it survive of the most cunning!" he replied.

Tigress exploded the tree with a normal fireball attack, but Junjie was nowhere to be seen. In that instant, she realized his true plan. Once she stopped raging, she was going to die from her wounds and her expended chi. She didn't know how many minutes she had left.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** " she screamed as she sent out a wave of fire to engulf every tree within about a hundred yards with such heat that they literally exploded from their sap turning to steam.

"What a pathetic attempt to kill me!" he taunted her from behind a boulder.

She screamed " **TIGER CLAW!** " as the boulder was shredded into small cubes and splinters from multiple slashes. But the wily fox had vanished once more.

Suddenly Fenghuang appeared before her yelling, " **STOP TIGRESS BEFORE YOU DIE!** "

But she was so out of control that she attacked the owl before she even realized what she was doing. The owl could only grunt as Tigress drove a spear hand through her guts.

But Fenghuang looked into Tigress' eyes as she pleaded, " **STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T TURN LIKE I DID!** "

The two slumped together as Tigress wailed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"Never stop your enemies from destroying each other," gloated Junjie from atop a nearby boulder.

" **I HATE YOU!** " screamed Tigress as she flung an arc of flame at him. She didn't even bother to look in his direction.

He tried to dodge, but the sudden fury of her attack left him without his left arm. The flames had cleanly cut if off. He turned and vanished behind another boulder.

" **Would... Master... Siberia...** " coughed the owl, " **be... proud... of... becoming... like me?** "

" **I'VE BECOME THE MONSTER I'VE FEARED THE MOST!** " she wailed.

" **I'm... glad... you... didn't... become me.** "

" _The universe is willing to make you a deal,_ " said a nearby voice.

They both looked to see the ghost of Oogway and a magnificent golden peacock hovering with the body of Siberia clutched in it's brilliant talons.

" **We get... to share... an unmarked grave... behind Mister Ping's... noodle shop?** "

Oogway just looked on.

" **You didn't... have much... of a sense... of humor... when you... were alive either.** "

" **I deserve to die for the monster I've become,** " cried Tigress, " **The monster that Fenghuang used to be.** "

" _Long ago, the Celestial Phoenix came to me and told me that the universe couldn't choose a Celestial Phoenix until it had chosen a Dragon Warrior, and that warrior had to meet the future candidate for the Celestial Phoenix._ "

" **I am not worthy,** " said Tigress and Fenghuang as one.

" _The universe has chosen Master Siberia..._ "

The two sighed in defeat.

" _Master Tigress and Master Fenghuang to be the Celestial Phoenix. All you have to do is sign the contract..._ " Then he coughed and said, " _Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just have to collectively agree to share the burdens and responsibilities of the Celestial Phoenix._ "

"OH NO!" screamed Po as he flew in with Crane, Viper and Mei Ling.

" **Po,** " they said softly, " **I love you...** "

" _Since you are bound in love to the Dragon Warrior, you are now collectively the Celestial Phoenix!_ "

Siberia, Tigress and Fenghuang floated into the air as their bodies glowed with a blinding golden light. Their wounds magically healed almost as if they were being reborn into a pure state.

"What the heck?" asked Crane as he landed nearby.

As their glows faded, Po stared at the amazing beauty of the three women. They landed on their feet as they stared back and forth at each other.

" **MASTER!** " screamed Tigress as she hugged Siberia.

"What's with Tigress' voice?" asked Viper.

" **It sounds alright to me,** " hooted Fenghuang.

" **As the Celestial... MMMPPPHHH!** " said Siberia before she was full throated kissed to her mouth. Even her voice had changed somewhat.

" _A small reminder of the temptations of giving into anger,_ " said Oogway, " _as Fenghuang's voice is a reminder to when she gave in to her ego and arrogance. I'm not quite sure what Siberia's new voice is supposed to mean._ "

"So the Dragon Warrior is going to be married to all three of the Celestial Phoenix?!" asked Po in his fanboy voice, "That's so AWESOME!"

" **It is good to finally meet you,** " said Siberia as she bowed to Oogway, Tigress still having her arms wrapped tight about her Master's neck.

" _And it is a pleasure to finally meet one chosen by the universe,_ " he replied as he bowed back. Then he glanced at the Celestial Phoenix as it squawked and vanished in a burst of light. " _Oh really?_ " he asked as he glanced at the red tigress, the white tigress and the owl.

" **What is it, Grand Master?** " asked Tigress as she and Fenghuang bowed to him.

" _Oh, a trifling detail,_ " he replied, " _The Celestial Phoenix has informed me just before she left that you are all now pregnant with at least one child by the Dragon Warrior._ "

" **WHAT?!** " asked Tigress and Fenghuang as one. But Master Siberia just smiled calmly.

" _Well, I need to see my old student Shifu one more time,_ " he said as he turned into a storm of peach blossoms and blew away on the wind.

"I'm going to be a Dragon Daddy?!" asked Po as he hopped around.

" **More than once,** " replied Siberia.

But Tigress and Fenghuang came up to Po and each grabbed an arm as they dragged him back towards the Jade Palace.

" **Oh I may be pregnant,** " they said as one, " **but I'm still horny!** "

Then Tigress looked over her shoulder and added, " **Don't make me drag you too!** "

Siberia shrugged as she followed the others.

[to be concluded]


	24. Chapter 24

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XXIV: Afterglow

Tigress dragged Po back to the barracks along with Fenghuang while Siberia followed.

"You sure this is a good time?" asked Po as he was dragged along.

" **When you need it, it's always a good time,** " growled Tigress.

" **I think someone's gotten a bit more aggressive,** " cooed Fenghuang, " **I think I like that.** "

" **I see more meditation in Tigress' future to keep her passions and her aggressions under control,** " sighed Siberia.

"So aggression is bad?"

" **Only when it clouds one's judgements and alters one's tactics,** " she replied, " **When out of control, aggression can lead to sloppy mistakes and misjudging an opponent's strategies.** "

"So you don't feel all kinds of horny like Tigress and Fenghuang?"

" **Actually, I am quite ready to mate with you,** " she sighed, " **but I've managed to keep myself under tighter control until now.** "

" **Good,** " hooted Fenghuang, " **Some people won't take sloppy thirds.** "

" **With my love of Tigress,** " she replied, " **I want to make sure she is happy before I am.** "

Fenghuang sighed as she replied, " **There are just some things I shall never achieve.** "

" **When you are holding your firstborn, you will feel different.** "

She glanced back as she turned her head 180 degrees and asked, " **And just how do you know that?** "

" **Grand Master Yak directed me to read those scrolls when I was just entering puberty,** " she replied, " **but I questioned his decision because I felt I would never feel love or enter into mating with any male.** "

"So I was the first?" asked Po, "That's AWESOME!"

" **But I got the honor of being your first love?** " asked Tigress.

Siberia nodded.

" **Feh,** " hooted Fenghuang, " **Was there any competition in that regards?** "

It was about then that Po noticed they were going right towards the main village gates. "Uh... ladies?" he asked, "Are we in... uh..."

" **I don't really care what they see,** " growled Tigress.

" **Oh I am so liking this new Tigress,** " cooed Fenghuang.

Siberia just face-palmed herself somewhat loudly.

"Son!" called Mister Ping as he ran out to meet them, "Are you alright? I need you to..." He paused before be blurt out, "SON! This is not decent! What's going on?!"

"Oh hey dad," he said as he looked at the owl and tigress dragging him along naked, "It was battle damage. While their bodies were healed, we didn't have a clothing store nearby."

"It's still indecent!" he protested.

" **No,** " growled Tigress, " **Indecent would be mating with your son in front of all of your customers!** "

Fenghuang laughed while Siberia face-palmed herself again.

"You wouldn't... you couldn't..." spluttered Mister Ping.

" **And if you don't want a spectacle like that, I suggest you let us get on with our business and not comment about it!** "

"Oh dear..."

"I'm sure that once Master Siberia gets Tigress to meditate, she'll be back to her... uh... more agreeable aggressive self," offered Po helpfully, "I mean she hasn't quite got over turning evil for a little while back there."

"Turned evil?!"

" **And yet once more, the most powerful member of the furious five fell victim to the curse of their own power,** " sighed Fenghuang softly.

" **But now that she's one of the Celestial Phoenix,** " said Siberia, " **as are you and I, that shall not become an issue again.** "

"Celestial Phoenix?"

"Yeah!" said Po happily, "I'm marrying all three of the Celestial Phoenix! That is so AWESOME!"

"Do any of them know how to cook?" asked Mister Ping more softly as Po was dragged by.

" **Someone of my station surely cannot stoop to something as menial as...** " began Fenghuang before a glare from Tigress cut her off. " **I guess I'm getting a little more full of myself again?** "

Tigress nodded.

"You will have children so I have someone to pass my shop down to, right?"

"OH!" he blurt out, "That's no problem! I've already knocked up all three of my future wives!"

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Mister Ping.

"The Celestial Phoenix told that to the ghost of Grand Master Oogway!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?"

" **He is quite correct,** " replied Siberia, " **The Celestial Phoenix told me more directly when my spirit was intercepted by Master Oogway after my death.** "

"Well you look pretty good for someone who's dead," he muttered back.

"She got better!" replied Po.

" **She also explained how we could be the Celestial Phoenix without having to pass the test,** " she added.

"I was wondering about that myself."

" **It's simple,** " she replied, " **The test was never officially sanctioned by the dragon-gods. It was entirely an invention of the mortal Kung Fu Masters.** "

" **Like there wasn't a test for becoming the Dragon Warrior,** " said Tigress, " **so it wasn't impossible for someone like Cheng to claim he was the Dragon Warrior. He just needed to show some impressive martial arts skills.** "

" **Yes, there have been a few frauds claiming the title of Celestial Phoenix over the centuries, so they devised an ' _impossible test_ ' to weed out the fakes from the real one they new would be chosen one day. Oogway gave me a brief history of said fakes. I suppose they could have damaged the reputation of the Celestial Phoenix if they had gone unchallenged.**"

" **Even I was never so arrogant as to claim that mantle,**" chuckled Fenghuang.

"But it's so AWESOME now that you are one!" gushed Po.

" **Now that I think about it,** " mused the owl, " **We're going to have to build a new mansion residence somewhere between the Village and the Jade Palace.** "

" **The barracks isn't good enough?!** " muttered Tigress.

" **It's not that,** " replied Siberia, " **It's the practical issue of the layout of the building. There's no nursery and it's not made to handle the matters of married life.** "

" **What she said,** " agreed the owl.

" **But still it doesn't have to be as grandiose as...** "

" **Of course it does!** " she replied, " **Millions will flock to the Valley of Peace seeking to view the Dragon Warrior and his magnificent Celestial Phoenix wives! It's not stroking my ego to have something that they will expect to see!** "

"MILLIONS?!" asked Mister Ping, "My restaurant will never run out of customers like that!"

" **You're really enjoying this, aren't you?** " asked Tigress.

" **Of course I am,** " she replied, but then she turned to Mister Ping and added, " **But the Dragon Warrior cannot be seen serving lunch customers any more.** "

"WHAT?!" he asked in dismay.

" **I'm all for humbleness,** " she hooted, " **but still one doesn't think the Emperor would serve his guests without his position and authority being questioned. We must present ourselves to the public as best we can.** "

"Yeah, I'm sure going around naked is going to..."

"DAD!" interrupted Po, "This is a special situation I'm sure won't happen again!"

But Fenghuang shot him a mischievous look that suggested otherwise.

"Hey Dad," he said quickly, "Aren't those noodles boiling over by now?!"

"OH GOODNESS!" he cried as he rushed back to the restaurant.

" **He isn't your true father, is he?** " asked Siberia.

"Uh... what makes you say..."

" **I'm not sure, but I think the universe just told me so.** "

"That's so AWESOME!" he replied, "So did the universe tell you about my real Mom and Dad?!"

" **I believe I am not ready to be told that,** " she replied evenly.

"AWW..."

" **At least for now,** " she finished.

Po looked hopefully to the white tigress as he was dragged buck naked towards the steps to the Jade Palace.

" **Now see here!** " said Constable Hu as he walked down the street towards the small group, " **There is surely regulations against this kind of public indecency display!** "

"It's a fairly minor offense," said Shifu who emerged from the elephant's shadow, "I'm sure a fine will cover it."

" **MASTER SHIFU!** " called Tigress as she released Po and ran to him in a blur too fast for anyone not a Kung Fu Master to follow. Her paw prints were smoking on the pavestones as she ran on all fours. She quickly grabbed him as she curled into a ball rolling down the street with Master Shifu at the center. His walking staff clattered away from him until it ran into a wall of a nearby building.

"Tigress!" barked Shifu, "What has possessed you?!"

Tigress lay on her back with Shifu held against her stomach as she hugged him and purred.

" **I'm sorry, Master,** " she replied as she rubbed her nose against his cheek, " **I just love you for all the time you spent raising me. Suddenly, I had this overwhelming urge to show you some of the affections I feel for you.** "

" **It seems that Tigress has gained more than just a greater aggressive attitude,** " hooted Fenghuang.

"And why has your voice changed?"

" **Didn't Oogway mention that part?** "

"No," he said, "He just said that she was selected by the universe to be one of the three Celestial Phoenix." Then he looked into Tigress' eyes as he said, "A little decorum please!"

She turned so she was on the road on her knees, but she still clutched Master Shifu to her chest like some oversized stuffed animal. He felt a little smothered in her tight embrace.

" **I'm sure that once Tigress returns to meditation,** " offered Siberia, " **She'll return to something more like she once was.** "

" **Oh I'm going to have so much fun with her,** " cooed Fenghuang.

" **And I'm sure meditation will curb the more arrogant impulses of Fenghuang too.** "

" **Party pooper,** " she muttered under her breath.

"You aren't going to let go of me anytime soon, are you?" sighed Shifu as Tigress hugged him.

" **NOPE!** " she replied.

He just sighed in defeat. She got back to her feet and walked towards the Jade Palace behind Siberia. It seemed that the owl was more than capable of handling the panda on her own.

" **Good,** " said the owl, " **I get first dibs on my future husband's pandahood!** "

Siberia sighed as a few of the elderly village women around them fainted dead away. Some of the men were looking on with a mixture of want and embarrassment as well.

"This is going to be... interesting," muttered Shifu from Tigress' furry chest.

[conclusion continues]


	25. Chapter 25

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia II: Heart of a Tigress

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia_ and continues yuri relationships and sex in addition to other sexual relations. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Thank you.

Part XXV: As Tomorrow Arrives

" **So I suppose you're going to have to replace Tigress in the Furious Five,** " sighed Fenghuang.

"Why would I need to do that?" asked Master Shifu.

" **Well she can't serve as a Celestial Phoenix and be one of the Five.** "

"I guess you have a point there, but she can still stay at the Jade Palace as long as she likes."

" **Once the Jade Mansion is built, that's going to change as well.** "

" **Yes,** " agreed Siberia, " **The barracks is not made for family life.** "

" **And when tens of thousands come to the Valley of Peace to see us, they surely expect us to be living in a place befitting our new status.** "

" **Beware becoming too self-important.** "

" **It's not my ego I'm appealing to... this time... but a sense of practicality. Po, his three wives and all of their offspring are going to be living in this one building. On top of that, visiting dignitaries and other guests must be considered as well.** "

"I suppose that's all true," replied Shifu as he was carried along.

While the could see the Jade Palace for some while, they finally got a good look at the long steep staircase that led up to the front gates.

"My greatest enemy," muttered Po as he looked up towards the Jade Palace, "Stairs."

" **Well as much as I like being a pack mule,** " muttered Fenghuang as she flew away, " **I really need a bath. See you all upstairs later.** "

Siberia turned before Po and crouched low.

"Fer reals?" he asked.

" **I have carried more weight than this over a harder course,** " she replied as Po climbed on her back. She used her paws to support him under his knees. He in turn wrapped his arms about her chest.

"Don't get used to it," muttered Shifu from Tigress' chest fur. He turned his head to look into Tigress' eyes as he added, "I don't recall you ever being so... affectionate."

" **I think it's the effects of being one of the Celestial Phoenix,** " replied Siberia as she started carrying Po up the huge flight of stairs.

" **I love you, Master,** " purred Tigress softly.

"Well... I love you too, Master Tigress," he replied. Shifu paused before he added, "I just never thought we'd admit something like this... out loud."

" **Are you upset with me, Master?** "

"Of course not," he remarked, "It's just a change I'm sure I'll get used to... in time."

" _Oh, you'll adapt,_ " whispered a voice in his ear.

"Grand Master Oogway?" he asked as he looked about.

"What?" asked Po, "I didn't hear anything."

" **The universe is giving it's first whispers,** " said Siberia, " **through Grand Master Oogway's spirit.** "

" **I heard it too** ," purred Tigress.

"I shouldn't be surprised that the Celestial Phoenix can hear the voices of spirits," murmured Shifu.

"I've talked to ghosts before," protested Po.

"It's... not quite the same... Ghosts want to be heard... Spirits require a little more sensitivity."

" **But it's not impossible,** " replied Siberia, " **given...** "

"Training," muttered Po.

"Of course training," replied Shifu, "Even the Celestial Phoenix isn't done training."

"Someone needs to be sued for false advertising," grumbled Po as he was carried up the stairs.

" **There are few absolutes in this universe.** "

"That's weird," said Po as he leaned more against Siberia's back.

" **What's that?** "

"You feel... warmer than usual... It's so cozy back here."

" **I'm... not using Ice Powers right now...** " she replied as if she wasn't totally sure that was the answer.

"Well it makes cuddling with you a lot more fun," he confessed.

" **Well... this is... I see...** "

" **I guess even Master isn't all knowing,** " giggled Tigress.

" **I already know this to be so... uhh...** " Her reply was cut short when Po began nibbling on the tip of one of her ears.

"What are you up to, Po?" asked Shifu.

"I wanted to see if her ear tasted like Tigress' ear," he mused, "Now I think it does."

Master Siberia blushed awkwardly as she climbed the steps.

"Master Tigress," said Shifu as he looked up, "I don't think either of us can train like this. Perhaps it's time I walked on my own?"

" **Oh of course, Master,** " she purred as she set her primary master down on the steps.

"Though I have to admit your chest fur is real cozy and warm," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Po.

"I said we're all in need of practicing form!" he snapped.

[~fin~]


End file.
